


Father vs. Son

by hikari100



Series: Darkness and Rebirth [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Timelines, Amnesia, Anal, Animal Themes, Animalistic Behavior/Dom, Animalistic Behavior/Sub, Bad Boys and Girls, Beauty - Freeform, Biting, Blood, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, Branding, Claiming, Clothes Fetishization, Cock Bondage, Collars, Cuddling, D/s, Dating, Death, Deep Throating, Disability, Drugs, Emotional Themes, Endearments, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Gender Themes, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Kenny, Hypnotism, Immobilization, Imprisonment, Jewelry, Language, Latex, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Orgasm Denial, Pampering, Possession, Protectiveness, School, Sexual Movements, Submissive, Teasing, Tentacles, Touching, Underage - Freeform, childlike characteristics, coming, fantasies, heat - Freeform, magical themes, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: Now that he's come of age, Kenny's life has taken a drastic turn. He must now come to terms with his past, and who he really was. At the same time, a new family moves to town; carrying their own dark secret. What happens when both worlds collide?





	1. Hellish Dreams

_Hm..._

**_...where...where am I?_ **

_A soft groan escaped his lips as he struggled to wake up, it felt as every ounce of energy had been drained from him. His head was throbbing terribly, and his limbs felt oddly heavy. A soft breeze brushed against his bare skin, and he froze; a trickle of fear going down his spine._

**_What's going on here?!_ **

_As if realizing something, he tried to open his eyes, but found that he could not. Instead, a strip of soft, dark silk was wrapped tightly around his eyes; and he could tell that his hands were bound by cold metal, being kept pinned above his head. His face burned brightly as he could tell that even his legs were bound, spread out; exposing himself down_ there _. What truly frightened him, was the dawning realization that he was stripped bare of everything. The poor boy had been bound and presented like some kind of trophy to who knows what. But...how did something like this even happened?_

_He remembered being at a party, the surprise; while it had been pleasant, had really unnerved him. His sister should have remembered that he hated surprises. It was nice to see just how many people had gotten together for such an event, although it had been even more surprising when he saw his former friends there as well. The party had been nice, and he was finally coming out of his shell. Although, it had been a great embarrassment when his siblings convinced himself to sing before his fellow students. He honestly wasn't sure where the bravery came from, but he did it; he sang before his classmates. And what was really surprising, was when the survivors from the fire showed up. Why, oh why, did the young ones have to embarrass him so?_

_However, the party had been interrupted with the arrival of_ **him** _, a friend that he hadn't seen for awhile; and it wasn't with good news, either. Apparently, there was a reason why he was feeling off lately; with his abrupt mood swings or the blackouts. According to his friend's news, he himself, wasn’t even human._

_All thanks to the foolishness of his parents._

_After that, all he could remember was a soul searing pain from his chest. As he passed out, he thought he saw the remorseful dark eyes of his friend, then nothing at all. Well, until he woke up in this place._

__

__

_Wherever_ here _was, anyway._

_A soft, yet rich chuckle suddenly greeted him, causing him to freeze. He silently cursed himself for being distracted when someone had approached him without any notice. He tensed, trying to pull away; only for the sharp clank of metal to snap his hands back, effectively pinning him in place._

__

__

_Damn._

_A sharp clawed nail suddenly ran down his chest; the movement was surprisingly gentle for the stranger. Wait, was that a_ **clawed** _nail?! Then that meant...oh hells bells; he was in serious trouble right now. He shivered as someone or something was now leaning over him, an icy breath against his bare throat._

_Oh dear._

__

__

_The being nuzzled him, running a clawed hand through his thick curls. While the town was known for the strange and unusual, he couldn't quite recall if there had ever been anything that visited with claws. Then again, his memories didn't quite count._

**"Welcome to your new life."**

**FLASH**

_A soft groan escaped plump lips, their head throbbing like crazy; the owner struggled to regain consciousness. Their head felt muddled and hazy, body oddly sluggish and they couldn’t even work their jaw enough to speak. Had someone drugged them...?_

_A soft, sweet chuckle aroused them from their drowsiness; and they tried to focus, but alas, could not. A hand was caressing their cheek, and they were confused when they found themselves leaning into the gentle touch. A nuzzle along their throat, which was followed by an icy breathe and soft, breathy kisses against tender flesh._

**"Oh, my dear,"** _A low, silky voice._

**"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."**

**FLASH**

**_Why...?_ **

_He was staring blankly as he watched a certain ravenette and redhead walk away. The ones who he had begun to trust once more, had well and truly broke his heart. They had been working on fixing their broken bonds, but this - this had come out of the blue._

_Blinking back tears, he found himself shaking; whether it was from the shock of their betrayal or the absolute rage, his heart shattered. It was as if someone had flipped some form of switch, as his eyes abruptly went dead. He felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around him, bringing him closer to an obviously bigger and more muscular figure. Feeling a strange sensation of safety, he slowly relaxed in the stranger's arms. The stranger chuckled softly, nuzzling his throat. He shivered at the feeling of sharp teeth against his tender flesh; a sigh escaping him as soft kisses was pressed down._

**"You'll always have me, little one."**

_He was suddenly turned around, forcing him to look at the stranger; and his eyes widen in shock. He was looking at a much older version of himself; but the coloring was all off. And those eyes…a poisonous yellow that glowed with malice._

**"Time to wake up, my child."**


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny has woken up, the memories of the party fuzzy. And well, let's just say this was no ordinary day.

Bright blue eyes flew open.

Sixteen-year-old Kenneth James McCormick found himself staring up at his ceiling, his body shivering from the intensive dream. His skin was quite pale, blue eyes partially glazed over, and his breathing was coming out in short, rapid gasps. That dream...it felt so real; just like those dreams from so long ago. He placed a hand over his racing heart before freezing as his hand met something that shouldn't be there.

**_I'm still dreaming...  
...I have to be!_ **

Now nervous, Kenny slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, and his blue eyes slowly traveled downwards. He turned white, his eyes wide as he was left staring in disbelief at his body. He wasn't like this when he fell asleep!

What the hell happened?! 

.-.-.-.

Karen was sitting at the table, having a glass of milk; her green eyes constantly traveling in the direction of Kenny's room. She bit her lip, looking down at her half finished glass, as she had been picking at her breakfast. Kenny had been unconscious for the last two days; ever since the disaster that had been Kenny's birthday party. She inwardly frowned, not once looking up as Kevin took his seat; sighing as their mother handed him a cup of steaming coffee. "So," Mrs. McCormick said quietly, looking up from her own cup. She and Stuart had been surprised, if not concerned as Kevin and Karen brought Kenny back home; his state of unconsciousness had been worrying. The fact that he had yet to wake up, was making them very, _very_ worried.

A sudden thump.

Which was followed by a soft whine.

Kevin looked up from his cup, the sleepiness instantly draining away. "What was that?" He asked, sharply; placing the cup down. Karen blinked, before realization dawned on her as she turned wide eyes towards Kenny's bedroom. "That came from Kenny's room," She said slowly. Alarmed, the three got to their feet and hurried down the hall (who knew where Stuart was?).

"Kenny?"

.-.-.-.

"Kenny?"

Kenny looked up sharply, before drawing the covers close; blue eyes suddenly weary. Oh hells bells, had the others heard? Cheeks turning pink, a soft whimper escaped; and oh, why can't this just be a dream?

"Kenny, we're coming in."

Uh-oh...

The door suddenly gave way, and Carol, Kevin and Karen stumbled into Kenny's room. Shaking their heads, Carol was grumbling about the now ruined door as Kevin and Karen stared at their sibling in disbelief. As if realizing that something was wrong, Carol followed her children's gazes, before her eyes landed on Kenny; and her green eyes widen slightly before softening.

Oh dear.

Instead of an adorable blond haired boy, a beautiful blond haired _girl_ , was sitting in Kenny’s bed. Her dark golden hair fell to her waist in soft waves, faint traces of silver was reflected in the morning sunlight. She was petite, but with a slender and curvy frame. Her skin was a soft cream, and her big blue eyes reflected bits of pure silver.

She looked absolutely terrified.

Wait a minute...

Getting a suspicious feeling, Carol focused on the girl. "Kenny...?" She asked, her voice surprisingly soft and gentle. The girl gave a weak nod, her face bright red as she brought the covers up even more; as if wanting to hide. Kevin's face heated up as he realized that the girl was his little brother, and even Karen was left gaping. "Um," Kevin started to back up. "I, uh, I'm going to go back to the kitchen..." He was stammering by now, and bolted; his face still red. Well, no one could blame him. After all, it wasn't every day when your little brother becomes your little sister.

When he was gone, Carol sat down next to Kenny as Karen inched closer. "What happened?" Carol asked softly, as she took the shaking girl into her arms; running a hand through the longer locks. "I-I don't know!" Kenny sniffed, eyes tearing up. "I just woke up like this." Karen sat down on the edge of Kenny's bed, looking over her brother-turned-sister with a slight frown. 

Hm...

Wait a minute --

_What if?_ Karen swallowed thickly, before turning to Kenny with wide eyes. "Kenny," She said slowly as those blue eyes focused on her. "What _exactly_ was the last thing that you remember?" Kenny blinked owlishly, before looking thoughtful. "I-I remember the party," They mumbled before sending Karen a dirty look. "Which by the way, you know how I hate surprises," They snapped.

So not sorry. 

"That Stan and Kyle were there," Kenny's cheeks heated up as they buried their head into their amused mother's side. "And then Damien..." Kenny froze, their blue eyes widening as tears started to prickle. "H-he stabbed me..." They stammered, sending a chill down Carol's spine.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

Furious and worried, Carol gently pried Kenny's nightshirt apart. She willingly chose to ignore the fact that as a girl, Kenny was clearly more developed in a certain area. To her anger, there was a star-shaped white mark directly over Kenny's heart; a clear sign of something sharp having pierced tender flesh.

It was true.  
Some bastard stabbed her baby.

Carol knew that she and Stuart were not the best of parents, but despite their health and issues, the two did love their children very much. She wondered if things would have been different if she and Stuart hadn't fallen so low into drugs and alcohol. Sighing, there was no need to debate on the 'what ifs'; right now, she needed to focus on the present. 

Now...

What to do about Kenny's new state?

Karen was thoughtful, before an idea came to her. She looked over at Kenny, hoping that they had some idea on who could help. "Do you know of any girls at school that might be able to help us?" Kenny stopped, looking thoughtful themselves. As if realizing something, they reached into the bedside table, and pulled out a small phone. They quickly brought up a number, before handing the phone over to a curious Karen.

Oh?

.-.-.-.  
**Stevens Residence**

Sixteen-year-old Wendy Testaburger stretched lazily in her sleeping bag. She had been spending the weekend at her best friend; Bebe Stevens, home. Things hadn't been going so well between her and her on-again-off-again boyfriend; Stan Marsh. It was at the point where the two broke up for good, sending Wendy to spending more and more time with her girls.

Wendy had definitely grown in more ways than one over the years. She was a lot taller, but was built like a swimmer (helped that she was on the school swimming team), with perfectly curvy hips. Her long black hair now sported a streak of purple, and while in most of the school clubs, she had gotten to be quite rebellious. As for Bebe, while she was an inch or two smaller than Wendy, she was quite developed in the chest. Her curly blond hair had been bleached over the years, and it seemed to be a mix of honey blond and sunny blond. Bebe was your typical girly-girl, and was currently one of the main cheerleaders for their school. 

Just then, Bebe's cell phone buzzed, and loudly at that; earning loud groans in return. It continued to buzz, until finally, Bebe sat up and grabbed her phone; noting the unknown number. Growling at the hour, she answered it; barking into the receiver. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" She snapped. _"Is this Bebe Stevens?"_ The caller was that of a young girl. Bebe frowned, looking down at Wendy, who was now looking rather curious. "Yes, this is she," She said slowly. "Who is this?" There was some hesitation on the caller's end, before they were speaking once more. _"This is Karen McCormick."_

Bebe stopped.

"Wait, McCormick?" She repeated, and Wendy sat up. "Any relations to that pervert Kenny?" There was some silence, which she could hear some faint growls, before Karen spoke up; her voice now much sharper. _"Kenny is my older brother,"_ Karen said icily as Bebe winced; knowing that most likely, she had made a huge mistake.

Whoops. 

_"Look,"_ Karen's voice was sharp. _"Kenny apparently thinks that you can help us,"_ Bebe tilted her head, wondering what was happening with the worst family in town. It had to be something big, well, big enough that they were reaching out to her of all people. There was some commotion on the younger girl's end, before Karen was talking once more. _"If you come, can you bring everything needed for fashion modeling?"_

Wait - what?

A soft curse from the other line, and Karen sighed. _"And if you do come, make sure to take main street down here,"_ She muttered before ending the connection. Bebe stared blankly down at her phone, as if unable to believe what had just happened. "What was that all about?" Wendy asked, curiously. "I have no idea," Bebe murmured, frowning softly. However, she did have to admit that she was curious. Why did Kenny McCormick's sister (who knew he even had siblings?), contact her? Hell, Bebe has no idea that Kenny even knew her number!

"Now, I'm curious," Wendy announced, her eyes now bright. "Guess we're heading over to the McCormicks," Bebe mused, snickering when she saw that Wendy's black hair was now sticking everywhere. Wendy pouted, reaching up to her staticky hair; sulking as the dark strands kept popping back up.

How curious.

.-.-.-.

Disconnecting the call, Karen turned back to Kenny, seeing that their mother had finally calmed them down. "Mom," Karen said suddenly, getting their attention. "If you could have another girl, what would you have named her?"

...huh?

Carol blinked, a bit taken back by the abrupt question. As she settled down, her arms still wrapped around her baby, she grew thoughtful. Her parents had once came down hard on her when she was first pregnant with Kevin, and she couldn't blame them. Honestly, it was foolish of her to have gotten pregnant when she was only thirteen; which would explain Kevin's health and mental issues growing up. It didn’t help that she got pregnant with Kenny at sixteen, and Karen when she was nineteen. After Karen, the doctors warned her that her body would be unable to handle another birth; and that she was very lucky to even have lived through each birth.

Anyway...

Carol smiled softly, now understanding the hidden meaning of her daughter's words. "Well," She said lightly. "If I did have a second daughter," Kenny and Karen perked up, wondering if it would have gone down the 'k' path. "I would have named her Kaya."

...Kaya?

Seeing their curious looks, Carol giggled. "Kaya has many meanings," She told them. "But my favorite would be, _elder little sister_." Realization dawned on Karen and she turned to Kenny with mischievous eyes. "Why not use that as a name, Kenny?" She teased.

What?

.-.-.-.

"Is this it?" Wendy asked.

The two, having finally gotten up after that strange phone call; dressing and gathering the things necessary for their soon-to-be-doll, had realized something. They didn't know where Kenny lived! It wasn't until Bebe called up Clyde, that they were finally able to get an address. To their shock; the McCormick's lived in the absolute worst part of town. The McCormick’s home was a run down two-story green house. The windows were partially boarded up, and they felt ill when they saw that part of the roof was missing; being covered with a blue tarp. If the outside looked this bad, what was the inside like?

This could _not_ be healthy.

Knowing that there was only one way to find out, Bebe strode forward to the door; which was thankfully intact, and knocked. There was an awkward moment where nothing happened, but moments later; the door slowly opened. To the girls shock, it was the older male who had picked up Kenny from school that one day. Wait, did that mean that the guy was related to Kenny? The male blinked owlishly, before realization dawned on him. "Are you the two that Karen called?" He asked curiously. "Yep," Bebe said cheerfully as she held up a bag. "So, what's this about anyway?" Wendy questioned, tilting her head. "Kenny doesn't exactly have many friends," She continued, ignoring as the male frowned slightly. "I'm surprised that Kenny even knew my number," Bebe mumbled.

"You'll see," He muttered as he stepped aside, allowing the girls to come in. He closed the door as the two walked in; looking around wearily. Yeah, not the best of places. "You'll find them in Kenny's room," He gestured to a closed door that was just out of view from the living room; where they could hear soft voices. "And by the way, my name is Kevin. Kevin McCormick."

Oh?

The older brother...

Gripping her bag, Bebe exchanged looks with Wendy, who looked a bit uneasy herself. Kevin was watching them closely, and the ravenette realized there was a lot more to the silent, hooded teen than what anyone knew. And wondered if being here was even a good thing, for them, anyway. Taking a deep breath, Bebe approached the door and knocked. The voices fell quiet, and a few moments later, it opened; revealing a young teenage girl, whose green eyes were watching them with suspicion. It took her a minute to realize that the new arrivals were the ones that she had called for. Taking a step back, she allowed them to enter; and quickly closed the door. This allowed the girls to get a good look at the room's occupants.

Hm...

The two recognized Carol McCormick right away, after all; who could forget someone like her? However, it was the girl who was sitting next to her, that caught their attention. With her petite frame, shimmering golden hair and bright blue eyes; it was easy to mistaken her for an actual princess. 

Wait a minute.  
Blue eyes?

Wendy's cheeks flushed as she realized just who the girl really was. "K-Kenny?" She squeaked as the girl looked embarrassed, but shyly nodded. Bebe gaped, her eyes wide with shock. "Hold it," She said, shaking her head as she continued to gap. "I thought that you were a boy!"

The McCormick's winced.

"I was," Kenny grumbled, glaring down at their changed body. "But I woke up like this," They continued, their voice surprisingly soft and sweet. Now, it was the duo's turn to wince. Well, South Park was known for weirdness, but changing genders? Yeah, that was a bit much, even for them. Bebe hummed, her eyes scanning the turned teen with a critical look, her mind immediately going over the possibilities.

"First things first," The blond murmured as she set her bag down. "We need to get some proper measurements." She reached into her bag and pulled out a long, bright red strip of something. It took Kenny a minute to realize that Bebe had pulled out some form of measuring tape. They blinked owlishly, before cheeks turning red as they figured out the hidden meaning of Bebe's words.

Oh my.

Carol hid a smile as Karen giggled. Shaking her head, she gently helped Kenny to their feet, but not before Karen made sure to cover the lone window in Kenny's room. Kenny was actually about an inch smaller than their male form, and it was clear to Carol that Kenny was rather developed in the chest area; thankfully, in the safe, healthy range. Bebe went right to work, making sure to get the proper measurements; announcing the number, as Wendy was writing everything down. Kenny's female form stood at a perfect height of five feet, with curvy hips and was apparently a D-cup; much to Wendy's envy. Luckily, between the girls; they had enough cash to get a few undergarments. And so, Wendy had to do a quick run to get the necessary garments; further embarrassing Kenny.

They were not a pervert!

Carol was gentle as she guided Kenny through the steps of using said undergarments. Karen was paying attention, as this was something that she would eventually require; and wanted to make sure that she could handle it on her own. Now, that step was out off the way; onto the modeling!

"Hm," Wendy looked down at her little notebook with a thoughtful expression. "We'll have to go with soft, cream colors," She mused, before looking at Bebe. "Probably cream, white, silver and blue," Bebe added, looking excited as she started pulling out different types of cloth. Kenny sweatdropped, looking a bit nervous from the amount of clothes that Bebe was pulling out. Bebe took a strip of cloth that seemed to shimmer between snow white and icy blue; it was pretty. As she held it up the embarrassed blond, something...unexpected happened.

A misty gray smoke slowly snaked out and ran along the cloth, as well as reaching out to what Bebe had on the ground. It ran lightly over certain materials before slowly retreating. At the same time, an eerie symbol flashed underneath Kenny; but it was so brief, that no one was able to catch sight of it. Now, that same misty gray smoke was swirling around Kenny; before engulfing the teen completely.

O-okay...

As the smoke began to recede, the rooms occupants were left reeling. Kenny was suddenly wearing something that no one was expecting. The blond was wearing a white silk, lace blouse where the sleeves were drooping over small, dainty gloved hands; icy blue ribbon looping gently around the sleeves. Over the blouse, was a sleeveless and light blue dress that flared around the hips, white lace lining the very tips of the dress. A single, icy blue ribbon was nestled against their chest; and it shimmered in the morning light. And finally, a white lace choker was visible against their throat; a silvery blue ribbon was intersected with the lace. A sparkling pearl rested in the center of the necklace.

Oh my.

However, there was more.

Kenny's blond hair was partially pulled into a French braided bun, soft curls framing their face. Kenny felt their face heat up as they realized that they were wearing what felt like stockings, and by looking down, confirmed that they were indeed wearing stocks; a color that was slightly darker than their skin tone. This was topped off with delicate silver slippers.

**_No one can know about this!_ **

Before anyone could react, they watched in horror when Kenny was suddenly engulfed by dark purplish black flames. There was no shouts or calls, as this had happened too fast; but Kenny's soft voice suddenly took on a more masculine tone; so, something wiggy was going on

But what?

As the fire began to die, Kenny was left staring at his; yes, _his_ , hands in shock. Somehow, he was back to normal. Although, his balance was quite off; perhaps it was due to the sudden and abrupt change? Like before, he was dressed differently; only something was off about his new outfit. As a male, Kenny wore a dark metallic gray turtleneck with semi-droopy sleeves; sleeves that seemed to engulf his hands. There were simple, yet tasteful, black slacks that were snug against his figure; and strangely enough, he was barefoot. The style was simple, but, the material had an otherwordly sensation to it.

"What the hell just happened?"


	3. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new family has moved to town; right next door to Butters himself, much to the curiosity of many. As Noah Johnson goes out, he runs into some interesting people; one in particular grabs his attention. How will Stan and Kyle deal with the new kid's interest in their lover?

Well...

When Kenny finally confronted Stan and Kyle about the party, he had been shocked by their admittance. While Kenny had gotten back his memories (thanks to Damien), Stan and Kyle didn't have that luxury. Instead, their memories of everything had slammed full force at the party; hence their distraction when the kids pushed them together. Their memories coming back like would explain their sudden change in attitude, especially when Damien had showed up like that. And well, when Kenny sheepishly told them what had happened after waking up just days after the party, they weren't really all that surprised. And when he asked why, both Stan and Kyle gave him a flat look. 

_"Kenny,"_ Stan said slowly, as if in disbelief. _"You're essentially immortal,"_ His eyes remained locked onto the confused blond. _"You're pretty much friends with Satan himself,"_ Kyle's voice was frantic as the redhead was looking over the blond with sharp, careful eyes. _"And South Park is home to the weird."_ When you put it like that, having someone unintentionally shifting genders wasn't all that surprising.

The wonders of a small town.

Anyway, days were slowly giving into weeks and the disaster that had been his birthday were slowly, but surely leaving the minds of so many. However, since his birthday, Stan and Kyle were being sweet with the little blond. Kenny had missed the closeness that they had shared as children, and they were surely rebuilding that bond once more. Sadly, Cartman was still up to his old antics; most likely, he would never change. It wasn't until May was rolling around, when Cartman came up with another of his ideas. A game between all of the teens in town; some kind of fantasy game. While it sounded interesting, weren't they a bit old for games? Not to mention that **he** was still out there and on the loose.

Kenny shivered.

.-.-.-.

Apparently not.

Somehow, Cartman was able to convince every teen in their year to play 'Lands of Zaron'; with humans vs ‘elves’. What no one was happy about, was how Cartman was dividing the two sides; nor the fact that he called Kyle the 'high jew elf king'. Annoying little prick. Unfortunately, Stan and Kyle were downright pissed over the selections. Cartman, who had elected himself as leader of the human rebellion; had made some unfortunate decisions. He gleefully picked Butters, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Scott, Timmy and Token; he had also chosen their classes (much to their annoyances). Butters would be a paladin, Tweek a berserker, Craig a thief, Clyde a knight, Scott and Timmy as rangers, and Token as a healer.

However...

What did Cartman do that angered Stan and Kyle so much? Simple, he purposely picked Kenny for his side. Luckily, it was Craig and Clyde who were able to calm the duo down as they promised to not let Cartman near Kenny. And, in order to humiliate Kenny for what had happened at the party (and a weak attempt to get back at everyone), Cartman decided on what class he wanted for Kenny McCormick.

Royalty.  
A princess, to be more precise.

Jerk.

.-.-.-.

As plans for Zaron was made, Kenny overheard something interesting being passed around via the teachers. It would seem that a new family was due to move in very soon. Curious about this, Kenny decided to do something that was highly unlike him; he broke into the school system.

What?

No sane family would move to this town.  
Not without reason, anyway.

Memorizing the ingrained patterns of the school staff hadn't been an easy thing, either. It took him a good week to memorize everything. And so, early one Saturday morning; Kenny McCormick snuck into school, a trusty lock-picking kit snuggled into a coat pocket. Oh man, was he glad for that useful little skill; something he picked up on during a trip below. Once he was inside, he snuck into the principal's office and hotwired the computer with some spare parts; again, another useful trick he had picked up. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see that there was a new file already on the upcoming student. Kenny raised an eyebrow at what the file hinted at. Huh, so PC Principal (the guy was transferred to the high school), wasn't what he thought he was. A sly smile graced perfect lips as Kenny's eyes glittered like jewels.

This was going to be rather interesting.

**_Let's see what you're made of, Noah Johnson._ **

.-.-.-.

Sixteen-year-old Noah Johnson sighed as he placed the box down on the floor; looking around his new room with a careful gaze. The house was an average; two bed and two bath, two-story home. Although, the secondary room (his room), was a bit on the small side. There was, of course, a large kitchen and living room, including a basement. The basement itself was pretty big, and his parents promised that he could have the basement to himself; call it a sanctuary. Running a hand through his dark hair, Noah's eyes glazed over as he became lost in his memories. They had lived in a small town back in Utah, and life had been pretty quiet; simple and peaceful you could say. As he aged, his parents would grow nervous, nervous to the point of being paranoid. It wasn’t until his thirteenth year, when that paranoia reached a dangerous point. Much to his disappointment, they began to up and move every so often; roughly every six to eight months.

He hated it.

And now, for some bizarre reason, his parents decided to move to some town in the middle of nowhere Colorado. When he learned the name of the town; South Park, something about the place kept bugging him. It wasn't until he reached the library and had managed to look said town up, that he found out why he was so uneasy. South Park was in dead central for the paranormal. Article after article on aliens, cryptids, and was that an image of Satan and Jesus?! Granted, he wasn't exactly religious, but the idea of Satan and Jesus being real, was mind boggling. And what was this about a war against Canada?

His parents wanted to live here?  
Heaven help him.

...oh? 

Hearing a commotion coming from outside, Noah darted for the window and looked outside; before his eyes landed on something that he hadn’t be expecting. He saw two boys about his age, dressed in medieval gear, duking it out.

The first was a smaller boy with wispy blond hair; a thin, golden band which sported a ruby, was around his forehead. He appeared to be wearing a light blue uniform, a black belt, soft yellow gloves and golden bands, shiny black shoes and a dark blue cape. There was a small golden shield that was visible; even from where Noah was watching, shining against his right breast. For some reason, he was sporting a small claw hammer. Wait, wasn’t that dangerous using in a fight? The other boy had curly dirty blond hair, and was dressed in what he assumed was some kind of ranger’s uniform. And wait, did he actually have those silly ‘elf’ ears strapped to his own? Noah frowned, before shaking his head. To be honest, he still didn’t understand people all that much. 

He turned to leave, but not before a voice from the blond with the cape, rang out. "Hey, I could use some help here!" Noah groaned, closing his eyes, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose; the faintness of annoyance burned through him. His instructions had always been clear; don't bring any unwanted attention to yourself. 

On the other hand...

Noah sighed, gritting his teeth; silently cursing his instincts. His eyes opened and he frowned, knowing what he was about to do; which was mostly likely foolish. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his gloves, quickly slipping them on as he hurried downstairs, where his parents; Chris and Kelly Johnson, were talking with one another.

Chris Johnson came off as your average American. He was semi-tall with broad shoulders, pale skin and curly dark chocolate locks. His impossibly dark eyes would always regard others with weary suspicion, but lately, his eyes have been bloodshot. Over the years, however, he allowed himself to go; and had gained a bit of a belly. Kelly, on the other hand, was a petite woman with lightly tanned skin, and wavy dark curls. Like her husband, her intense dark eyes would regard one with suspicion; but she was a real sweet woman. Unlike Chris, Kelly wasn't upset that their son was a selective mute; which earned her brownie points from Noah.

Kelly looked up as Noah came downstairs and smiled softly. "Planning on heading out?" She asked sweetly as he nodded. "Alright," She chirped. "There's some money on the counter," Noah's eyes looked towards the dining table; noting the twenty. "Just be back before dark," She warned as he grabbed the bill and headed out.

Hm.  
What was with him?

.-.-.-.

Butters grunted as he was knocked back by Jack; one of the many students that Cartman convinced to play on the elves side. Dammit, he was going to be having words with Cartman about this later. As he struggled to avoid the wooden dagger, Butters was surprised to see that someone was _actually_ sneaking up on Jack.

The new kid was roughly Butter's age, but he looked nothing like those he was used to, either. He was around the same height as Stan, but more nimble in appearance; like that of a swimmer or a runner. His wild, dark curls framed an elegant face, and sharp features that were accented with creamy brown skin. His golden brown eyes were narrowed, and he didn't look too happy, either. Funny, he was dressed similar like Damien; a gray shirt with a black tee over it, dark pants and shoes, and fingerless black gloves.

Huh.

_I wonder who he is?_

Jack hissed as someone took a good hit to his back, causing the teen to stumble. He whirled around, his back throbbing from the painful blow. "Hey," He snapped, glaring at the strange boy. "That's cheating!" Butters watched as Jack ran off, probably to alert Stan and Kyle about this. Sighing, he managed to straighten himself out and look towards the one who helped him. "Thanks," He said with a grateful smile. "I didn't know that he had a health potion." The teen tilted his head, his golden eyes reflecting his curiosity. Butters blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "My name's Butters," He said with a sheepish smile. "I live next door," He gestured to his house, which was indeed, right next door to the new kid; who looked amused. "Come on," Butters turned, before gesturing to the guy to follow. "Cartman's been talking about your arrival."

As Butters led him down the street towards Cartman's house, he had a sudden thought. "Oh," He looked to the guy with weariness. "Just a word of advice?" The guy perked up, tilting his head. "To avoid future headaches, I'd advise just to go with the flow." The teen frowned, biting his lip. "You'll see what I mean, when you meet Cartman," Butters mumbled, sheathing his hammer as they reached Cartman's home; which was a surprising dark green. The door suddenly opened, revealing chubby Eric Cartman. He was dressed in a dark burgundy robe, a light blue belt, a dark purple cape, and a blue-green witchy-style hat that had a golden star sewn into it. For some reason, he was leaning on a carved wooden staff that wasn't much taller than himself.

Okay...

"So you're the new kid," Cartman mused, his eyes looking the teen over and his lips curled slightly. "Come in," He gave a curt nod, taking a step back. The teen followed the two inside, and the door closed behind them. Liane Cartman was sitting on the couch; content to watch a romantic movie on tv. "Oh?" Liane perked up as her boy came into view with Butters and a new boy. "Who's your new friend?" She chirped. "Not now, mom," Cartman grumbled. The new teen was silent, but willingly followed Cartman and Butters to the backyard; where the game had been set up. Well…the human encampment, anyway. The elvish encampment was set up in Kyle's backyard. And so, neither Cartman nor Butters' saw the new guy's eyes narrow.

**(...)**

Noah raised an eyebrow, his eyes casually scanning the backyard, before narrowing. There was a crudely made castle out of cardboard straight across from the deck; with the words, in bright red, _Kingdom of Kupa Keep_. Great, fat boy was a racist pig. 

To his right, was a table full of wooden, cardboard or crudely made, weapons. A boy was polishing a wooden sword, his eyes snapping up to meet Noah's. He wore a red turtleneck, gray pants, shiny black shoes, a blue scarf around his neck, and amazingly enough; a genuine steel helmet rested on his head. To his left, was the base for some kind of 'fence', which was walled off with thick rope. There was a large gray cat purring at the feet of another boy. This boy, whose dark brown hair was swept to the side, and why was his tongue sticking out like that? He wore a green hoodie, blue jeans and shiny black shoes. He had on a dark green cape and a black band around his forehead. Looking closer, Noah saw a belt looped gently around his waist; small vials and needles attached. Oh, realization dawned on him; the boy was diabetic. 

Then, he saw _her_.

A beautiful girl was standing by the entrance of the crude castle. Her golden hair was done up in a French braided bun, soft curls framing her sweet face; bright blue eyes sparkling like jewels. She wore a light blue corset, complete with a flowing white skirt where there was a slit along one side; exposing a smooth leg, and shiny silver boots. Soft silver armor decorated her shoulders and arm bands, and a thin silver circlet decorated her forehead; a circlet that sported a single sapphire.

Wow. 

"This here is Clyde," Cartman gestured to the boy at the table of 'weapons'. "A level fourteen warrior." Clyde gave Noah a curt nod, but sent Cartman a dirty look. "And over here by the stables is Scott Malkinson," Cartman smirked, his eyes glittering. "A level nine ranger with the power of diabetes." Scott shot Cartman a dirty look, but gave Noah a kind smile. Finally, Cartman was walking up to the girl; who turned with curious eyes. "And finally," Cartman turned to Noah, ignoring the girl's clear annoyance. "Here is the lovely Princess Kenny," Cartman leaned in, cupping his hand around his mouth as he whispered to Noah. "Don't ask why Kenny wanted to be a chick," His eyes darted back to the girl, who huffed. "It just seems to be how he's rolling." 

Uh-huh...

Noah raised an eyebrow, turning to the girl; his disbelief shining in his eyes. The girl huffed again, crossing her arms under her chest; which, of course, pushed her bust up. "Don't mind Cartman," Her voice was soft and sweet, finally getting the attention of the others; who turned to her in disbelief.

Wonder why?

"K-Kenny?" Butters stuttered, his cheeks flushing as he did his best to look anywhere but at the girl. "You're a girl?!" Clyde screeched, staring at her in shock. The girl snorted, before giving a knowing smile, but wisely kept quiet. Shaking her head, she turned to Noah with a pleasant smile. "My name is Kaya," She said, giving a small curtsy. "And it's a pleasure to meet you Noah."

Wait - what?

Noah stared at Kaya, his eyes wide as Kaya giggled. How on earth did this girl even know his name? Trying to get the knowledge that their friend was actually a girl, the guys flushed and looked away; feeling embarrassed. "Kenny," Butters swallowed thickly as the girl looked over in his direction. "How do you know his name?" Noah looked at her expectantly, wondering how she knew.

Kaya's lips curled slightly.

"Simple," She said lightly, as she turned away with a smile. "I hacked the school files." At her admission, everyone stared at her; their mouths dropped in open shock. Noah shook his head, grinning widely. Well, maybe this town would be different? He sure found some interesting people, that was for sure. Noah's smile suddenly faded as his hands burned from an extreme heat, and he let out a soft hiss, bringing his gloved hands close. Kaya stopped, looking at him with concern; before her eyes narrowed slightly. Ignoring the others, she approached Noah, who flinched and backed away. Kaya was perfectly calm as she held up her hands; showing that she was unarmed. She was humming softly as she continued her approach.

Somehow, her soft humming reached through the haze that had wrapped around Noah, and he was beginning to relax; breathing slow as he watched her with suspicion. Kaya continued to hum, her eyes remaining locked onto Noah's golden ones. She gently took one of his gloved hands into hers, before freezing as a familiar dark energy washed over her.

Oh, hells bells.

She knew this energy.

The energy was dark and seductive, practically purring under Noah's skin. The teen's head snapped up, and their eyes met. Noah couldn’t believe what was happening; the pain, which had been consistent since his thirteenth year, was receding. A startling sensation of iciness was slowly making its way through his hands; carefully pushing back the heat. 

H-how...?

When the pain had fully receded, Noah took his hands back, his cheeks pink. Kaya blinked owlishly, before her face redden and she shyly looked away. Doing his best to push out the latest event out of his mind, Cartman turned to Noah. "Alright, it's time for you to pick your class." Kaya rolled her eyes, but took a step back.

...classes?

"Fighter," Noah made a face at that. "A Fighter has courage, honor, and the ability to kick fucking ass," Cartman said gleefully. "Mage," He then continued. "A Mage is like a wizard, only not as cool." Noah shook his head, clearly displeased as he glared at Cartman. "Thief," Cartman continued, ignoring the dirty looks that he was being given. Hearing the third class, Noah perked up, earning a soft smile and a shake of the head from Kaya. "And of course, Jew." 

Asshole.

"Cartman," Kaya's voice was soft, but there was a warning tone to it. "I believe that thief would suit him." Cartman looked at Noah with a raised eyebrow. "You look sneaky enough to be a thief," He muttered. Butters rolled his eyes, but handed Noah a dark blue hooded cape. Frowning, the teen put it on; hm, he did look good with it. "Alright," Cartman continued, turning his head towards the table of 'weapons'. "Now you need to obtain a weapon." Clyde gently led Noah over to the table, before handing him a small wooden dagger; black wiring curling around the hilt. "Really sorry about him," Clyde muttered to the confused teen; who snorted softly.

"Good," Cartman nodded, once he saw that Noah was now armed. "Now that you have a weapon," He walked up to them, a strange gleam in his eyes. "With the noble heart of a knight, I want you to beat up Clyde." At this, Noah and Clyde froze, before Clyde was glaring at Cartman. "And what, may I ask," He hissed through gritted teeth. "Did I do?" Cartman smirked. "I'm the king Clyde," He mocked. "And the king wishes to be amused." Noah winced when he saw the hateful look to the other boy's eyes, and took a step back. Again, why did he bother helping Butters?

Oh right.  
His nature.

A couple of areas had been set up for fighting; in front of the 'castle' and a bit behind the weapons table. And so, Cartman led Clyde and Noah to the one in front of the castle; forcing the two to stand on opposite sides. Clyde was scowling, as he pointed his sword at Noah; silently praying that this wouldn't turn out to bad. 

Yeah right.  
This was Cartman after all.

"It's simple," Cartman announced, his eyes looking between the two. "This works like olden times, so you each need to take a turn." He looked to Noah, who gave him a look that said 'really now?', causing him to snort. "So Douchebag, you're up." Noah stopped, before his golden eyes narrowed dangerously as his lips curled slightly.

Douchebag?!

Clyde saw the dangerous, murderous look to the new guy (wait, didn't Kaya call him Noah?), and instinctively knew he was about to enter a world of pain. Gee, thanks a lot Cartman (not!). It was only Kaya, who caught this, and she inwardly frowned at the sight. She watched as Noah’s golden eyes turned a brighter shade as his pupils seemed to glaze over. Oh dear, this can't be good. Clyde tensed as Noah suddenly hunched, before the teen was suddenly in front of him. Clyde yelped and jumped back, barely avoiding a swipe at his rib cage. Cartman gaped, before his eyes lit up with glee and he was cackling. "Dude!" He cheered. "You're already better than Clyde!" Clyde, on the other hand, was uneasy as he regarded Noah with weariness. He had never seen anyone move so fast, and to think; this was all natural!

"Sorry about this," Clyde said weakly. "But can you block this?" Clyde lunged for him, swinging his sword. And yet, Noah dodged each swipe; his eyes eerily blank. Wow, Noah was proving to be quite the fighter. Clyde staggered back when the teen suddenly delivered a brutal kick to his side; sending him staggering back.

Ow...

"Alright," Cartman sounded quite cheerful. "Now, each class as their own special ability," He continued as he looked to Noah; whose head was lowered, but somehow, still watching Clyde. "However, each ability takes a certain amount of power points, or PP for short." Despite how things were going, Clyde snorted earning a dirty look from Cartman.

Oops.  
Pain central, here he comes.

"Douchebag," Cartman growled, gripping his staff tightly. "Use your _backstab_ ability to take this asshole out in the name of the wizard king!" Yep, Cartman was definitely pissed. Thinking that nothing would happen, seeing how as everything was a game. What happened next, was just as shocking when Kaya was revealed to be a girl. Noah was suddenly engulfed with dark purple smoke, before he vanished before their very eyes. Clyde froze, his eyes wide as he gripped his sword; eyes darting wildly as he looked about. Where the hell was this guy? How could he disappear like that?!

Pain!

Clyde gasped, staggering as a sharp pain shot through his ribs. One hand instinctively reached for his left side, and he was stunned to find a dark red liquid staining his gloves. "Wh-what?" He stuttered, shocked and horrified by the sight that he was bleeding!

That did it.

"That's enough!" Kaya snapped, stepping forward. Her eyes were nothing more than chips of ice, as she glared at the still dazed boys. Growling, the petite blond stormed over, carefully kneeling before Clyde. Her hands reached out and felt for any injuries; and her eyes harden as her face fell. Jesus, her blue eyes flashed a poisonous yellow, but it was gone once more as she sighed heavily. As she pondered on what to do, something else seemed to wash over her. Clyde watched as Kaya pressed her right hand to his wound; still in disbelief that he had been stabbed of all things, and what he saw, was truly amazing. As her hand pressed against his wound; a pale, yet sparkling blue light seemed to glow. Clyde's eyes widen as a soothing numbness washed over his injured side, and he could feel the pain receding. After awhile, the numbness was slowly dissipating as the pain was fully taken away. 

He was healed.  
Kaya had healed him.

No way.

Kaya simply smiled, giving Clyde a knowing look as she stood back up. Noah, on the other hand, shook his head; reaching up to his now aching temples. What on earth happened? His eyes scanned the yard, only to see that everyone was giving him weary, yet suspicious looks. 

What...  
What happened?

_What did I do?_


	4. Curiosity Killed the Cat...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like Kaya isn't the only one hiding secrets here.

_What did I do?_

Noah swallowed thickly, taking a step back at the suspicious looks that he was being given by everyone else. What...what happened just now? The dark haired teen was extremely nervous, his eyes darting to the grass, a chill going down his spine. Had...had he another of his blackouts? Noah inwardly winced at the thought, silently cursing himself for letting his mind wander so far like that. After all, didn’t his parents warn him to never bring attention to their family?

_I'm so dead_ , he thought with a frown.

Cartman, on the other hand, had a strange look in his now gleaming eyes as he scratched his chin in thought. "Maybe you _are_ the one we've been waiting for," He mused thoughtfully. Strangely enough, as if by a silent command, both Noah and Kaya shot him funny looks. Ooh, Cartman better not be taking things so literal, or so far.

"Not so fast, humans."

...eh?

At the sharp, gleeful voice; everyone froze, slowly turning their heads to the fence gate. Looming in the gateway entrance, were several kids in Elvish uniforms; all lead by one Chris Donnely. The blond was smirking, his honey brown eyes scanning the yard with impish glee. "We know that you have the stick," He said calmly, his eyes sparkling as his grin turned cruel. "So, why don't you do yourself a favor, and simply hand it over, hm?" 

Noah tilted his head, a bit confused by the guy's words. _Stick?_ He wondered, as he looked from the arrivals back to fat boy's group. _"What is he talking about?"_ He signed, and luckily, for him anyway, not only did Kaya understand him; but Butters had a vague idea on what he was saying (or rather, signing).

The small blond easily sided with Noah, his voice soft as he kept a wary eye on Chris. "The _stick_ ," He said quietly, using quotations around the word 'stick'. "Is said to be the ultimate weapon." He rolled his eyes, shooting Cartman an exasperated glare. "He who controls the stick, controls the universe." Noah frowned, his brows furrowing slightly. "Like I said," Butters muttered, huffing a bit. "Just go with the flow."

Hm...?

Kaya looked up, and her head turned ever so slightly to the right; her blue eyes dim as she looked to be lost in thought. Curious, Noah followed her gaze, before something faint trickled at his senses; something...familiar. Suddenly, Kaya's blue eyes flashed yellow, before it was gone; but her eyes were a shade or two paler, and she didn't look too happy. With a heavy sigh, she looked over at Noah.

_"You felt it too, didn't you?"_ She signed back, much to everyone's shock. Noah nodded shakily, looking rather pale. _"Yeah..."_ He said with a weak sign. _"What was that, anyway?"_ Kaya frowned, her eyes scanning the confused group over, before snorting. _"Not here,"_ Her signs were firm, and Noah realized why.

No one else sensed it. 

"When did you learn sign language?" Clyde asked curiously, once he saw that the two were done. Kaya shook her head, a faint smile gracing her lips. "I learned it once I found out more about Timmy's disabilities," She murmured. "That computer won't always be around." The brunette was surprised, to say the least, that someone would go that far, for someone they barely knew. _And whose fault is that?_ Clyde's treacherous mind hissed, as he looked away with guilty eyes. 

"Well...?"

**T-There y-y-you a-are...**  
...huh?

Seeing as to how that no one else was reacting to the broken, distorted voice, Kaya realized that only _she_ could hear it. Somehow, knowing what would happen if anyone knew about this, she made sure to keep her expression strictly neutral. Her eyes calmly scanned the backyard, as if to reassure herself, until...

Oh.

There, flickering from behind and looming over the 'elvish' group, was a massive shadowy, black mass. The shadows were twisting and turning as long, dark tendrils slithered about in a lazy manner. Just then, and without warning, dozens of slitted, blood red eyes; glared out from the shadowy mass, and every single eye was focused solely on _her_.

Crud.

**T-They c-c-can't s-see u-us.**   
**O-o-or h-hear u-us...**

**O-o-only y-y-you c-c-can...**

Kaya was silent, her blue eyes traveling upwards slightly; uneasy by the sight of the shadowy mass. This was nothing like the denizens of Hell, and she wasn't sure about the realms connecting to Hell. 'Cause let's face it, there had to be more realms connecting besides just Heaven and Hell!

From the corner of his eye, Noah saw the unease in Kaya's eyes, and wondered what it could be. As his eyes looked the backyard over, he thought he saw some _thing_ looming over the so-called 'elves'. Noah's eyes narrowed slightly, and for a moment; a red film flashed over his irises, before it was gone. And to his great unease, he could see a massive black shadow lurking behind the other kids.

Oh, hells bells.

_What the hell is that?_ Noah's mind screeched as he took in the monstrous beast. With a soft hiss, the shadowy mass slithered along the grass; before it was curling around Kaya, whose blue eyes were icy. She didn't appear to be nervous. If anything, she looked downright _pissed_. The shadows seemed to strengthen as it wrapped around her; looking very much like a serpent...a very big, deadly serpent, that is. 

**So, you are the one our Master seeks, hm?**

Wait...  
Master?

While his face remained blank, inwardly Noah was very, _very_ nervous with what he was seeing (not to mention hearing). This...this was definitely out of the norm, a situation that shouldn't even be possible; and yet...it was. Noah watched as the mass seemed to be inspecting her carefully, before each and every single eye, crinkled. Hold on a tick, was that thing actually _smiling_?!

**Yessss...**   
**We can sense him.**

The shadowy mass cackled; a rasp of a laugh as red eyes glittered brightly. Without warning, two black strands lashed out. One wrapped around her left wrist, and the other…went towards her heart. Her eyes flashed, and the barest of grimaces graced her; but she did not make a single noise. 

**There we go.**

Kaya was silent, but her left wrist burned from an unnatural heat; sending surges of sharp pain through her limb. It felt like someone had poured gasoline on her arm before setting it on fire. And her chest...oh, boy. It felt like someone was taking a sword and impale her repeatedly; needles constantly going into her spine, a strange heat pooling in her stomach.

Damn.

**It's no use trying to escape, little one.**

The shadowy mass was beginning to shrink; the numerous red eyes glaring down into her now glassy blue ones. Noah was stunned to see that the shadows were slowly, but surely _sinking_ into Kaya. What was happening...? It...it couldn't be taking over her, could it?

**The Master** will **find you.**  
 **And you will be a part of us once more...**

Kaya hissed as the last wisp sunk into her now trembling frame. The pain was immense, more than anything she had ever felt before. To everyone else, it looked as if her eyes had gone from angry, to glassy before she was trembling; but not from fear, but from that of pain. Chris frowned slightly, knowing that if anything was affecting Kenny, it would most likely be on his head, once Stan and Kyle found out.

She suddenly swayed, but thankfully, with Clyde and Noah being the closest; they caught her before she could hit the ground. Clyde frowned, not liking how pale she was; or that she was still twitching ever so slightly. She was even gripped by a cold, clammy sweat, and appeared to be breathing heavily. "Kaya, er," Butters hesitated, his eyes worried as he looked her over. "What happened?" Kaya was panting, as she closed her eyes. "I'm fine," She rasped, feeling strangely weak. Clyde shook his head as his eyes narrowed. "You can barely stand as it is," He scolded gently. "I said I'm fine," Kaya mumbled, before wincing as a sharp pain shot across her temples.

"Hamburgers," Butters mumbled, before sighing as he looked over at Cartman; who looked to be in a daze. "Cartman," He had to call the other boy's name a couple of times, but at last, the obese boy was looking at the blond. "Does your mom have something that could possibly help?" Cartman blinked owlishly, before shaking his head; as if to clear away the fog.

"I think so," His voice sounded weak, as if unsure. Butters nodded, and helped Kaya to her feet. "We'll be back in a bit," Butters called over his shoulder as he and Kaya made their way to the kitchen. From the corner of his eye, Cartman saw the 'elves' leaving without a single confrontation and was immediately suspicious. His unease growing, he had Clyde check on the stick; which was located in the tent. It was only a moment later, when Clyde returned.

"It's gone."

...what? 

**(...)**

Butters was definitely not having a good day. First, he gets roped into a game created by Cartman. Then, a strange new guy shows up and easily sends Jack running, leading the guy over to Cartman's (something about the idea kept nagging at him). Next, Kenny revealed that he was really a she and that her name was Kaya. And who knew that she was capable of hacking a computer? He sure as heck didn't! 

But now...  
Now he wasn't so sure.

Liane Cartman, who was busy sweeping the kitchen, looked up as the two walked in. "Hello boys," She chirped, but was startled by the sight of a decidedly pale Kenny. Butters helped the blond to a chair, one hand on the boy's shoulder as he looked up wearily. As a mother, Liane didn't like how pale Kenny was, nor how strained his breathing appeared.

"I'm not sure," Butters mumbled. "I-I told you that I-I'm fine," Kenny rasped, panting heavily as his eyes kept fluttering; struggling to breathe. Liane frowned, calmly propping the broom up against a wall; before placing a cool hand against Kenny's forehead. It wasn't even a second later, when she was pulling back with a deep frown. 

"No, you're not, young man," Liane scolded, her brown eyes firm as she looked down at the now embarrassed blond. "Is there anyone at your home, right now?" Kenny blinked owlishly, and it took him a moment to realize what she was asking. "M-My br-brother," He wheezed. Butters eyes widen slightly, before recalling the older brunette.

"WHAT THE HELL, CLYDE?!"

…huh? 

**(...)**

Owww...

Noah winced, covering his ears as fat boy screeched from what he was told by the brunette. Scott grimaced, looking away as Clyde flinched from the furious screeching. Somehow, it wasn't surprising when Butters and Kaya came back out; although Kaya looked ill. Even worse, was when Mrs. Cartman stood at the entrance, her eyes narrowed as she looked on with a stern, disappointed look.

Uh-oh.  
Sucks to be Cartman right now. 

"That was your one fucking job, Clyde!" Cartman snapped, as he had yet to see that his mother had come out. "To guard the fucking Stick of Truth!" Clyde's dark eyes narrowed as he glared at Cartman, his hands balled into fists as he gritted his teeth. "You are hereby banished from time and space!" Cartman hissed, clutching his staff.

"NOW GET OUT!"

Clyde looked over to where Kaya was, seeing that she was still quite pale; but then she waved him off, her eyes dark. Oh, it was best not to rile Cartman up any further than what he already was. Growling, he sent a nasty look at Cartman, and stormed off in a fit of rage. 

Oh dear.

Breathing heavily, Cartman suddenly realized that his group was a bit short on members. "And where the hell is Token, Tweek and Craig?!" Butters winced, scratching his cheek as if embarrassed about something. Scowling, Cartman marched in the tent, before ten minutes later, was walking out and forced over three envelopes to an annoyed Noah.

"Douchebag," Mrs. Cartman was frowning deeply, as her eyes harden. When Butters saw her increasingly angry look, he was silently praying that Cartman would keep his mouth shut; as he was close to getting into some serious trouble. "Take these letters and bring back our best warriors," Cartman ordered. Noah scowled, but silently took the letters; it would at least get him out of this crazy situation.

For awhile, anyway.

"Take Butters with you," Fat boy continued, again, not seeing that his mother was standing not even two feet away. Mrs. Cartman breathed deeply, as if staving off a growing headache. "Leo," She said calmly. "I can trust you to take Kenny home, right?" Butters blinked, before nodding softly. "I will," He said quietly as the blond seemed to sag, from where she was standing. "As for _you_ young man," Mrs. Cartman said sharply. Cartman squeaked, finally realizing that they weren't alone. Paling, he slowly turned around, only to see his angry mother standing in the porch doorway; her eyes sharp. Butters was helping Kaya, who could barely stand; and Cartman suddenly realized that he was in a lot of trouble right now.

As if realizing the danger that they were now in, the kids scattered; eager to get out of the blast zone. Shaking their heads, the kids ran for the kitchen; wincing as they heard Mrs. Cartman actually _yelling_ at her son, which was surprising. Sighing, Noah shook his head and looked over at Kaya with concern. Her glassy eyes were staring blankly, and she was struggling to breath as she sagged against Butters. Scott looked over and was immediately concerned when he saw just how ill Kaya looked, and knew then and there, that Kaya was in no shape for this silly game of Cartman's.

_"Are you sure that you're okay?"_ Noah signed, his hands a bit shaky. Unfortunately, for them, that is, Kaya was completely out of it. Before the kids could react, Kaya's blue eyes rolled back, and she slumped against a frightened Butters. Not one of them had any idea that Kaya's health was so bad.

"Noah, is it?" Butters' soft voice caught his attention, and the ravenette nodded. "Can you help me, making sure that Kaya gets home safely?" Noah blinked, before nodding as his golden eyes looked at the unconscious girl with concern. "We can deal with those letters later on," Butters continued. "I can stay here and make sure that Cartman doesn't go too far," Scott piped up as Butters looked relieved. 

Thank god.

Butters looked back down at Kaya with a soft look, adjusting his hold so that the girl was comfortable. "Come on, Kaya," He said softly as he and Noah headed for the door. "Let's get you home." Unknown to them, a soft, dark laugh was carried on the gentle breeze.

**Soon my child.**

**Pleasant dreams...**


	5. ...Satisfaction Brought it Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to take Kaya home, Noah is only left with more confusing questions. Too bad that a deadly foe has arrived on the scene, and it only wants one thing; Kaya herself. Unfortunately, Noah is left more confused than ever.
> 
> What did it mean by _guardian_?

**Pleasant dreams...**

As Butters and Noah left the Cartman residence, a gentle breeze swept through; sending a chill down their spines. Kaya, on the other hand, seemed to cringe deeply within her sleep; a soft whimper of pain having escaped. Butters looked down with a worried look, biting his lower lip as his eyes dimmed slightly. 

Noah placed a gentle hand on the uneasy blond's shoulder; catching the boy's attention. _"Where does she live, anyway?"_ Butters blinked, tilting his head before realization dawned on him. "You were asking where she lived, right?" Surprised, and pleased that not everyone fatboy associated with was an idiot, Noah nodded.

"Well..." 

Butters hesitated for a moment, as if unsure about something. From what little he had observed, Noah seemed like a nice guy; but then again...he _was_ new. Which meant, he was unaware of which parts of South Park were safe, and which parts weren't. Oh hamburgers, Butters really did have to explain things, didn’t he? 

"I-I don't know if the real estate agent said anything about it," Butters said slowly. "But, they should have at _least_ mention this to your parents." Noah tilted his head, his eyes reflecting his confusion. "But there is a part of South Park that can be dangerous at times." The blond stopped, frowning. "It's where most of the gangs, high level criminals and where many believe drugs are distributed." Noah froze, looking at Butters with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Wait a minute...!

_"Kaya lives in that part,"_ Noah signed, looking a bit taken back. _"Doesn't she?"_ Looking the unconscious blond over, he never would have suspected a sweet looking girl living in such a dangerous part of a town or city. Butters sighed heavily, adjusting his hold on his precious cargo. "I-It's not Kaya's fault," Butters murmured. "It's just that the McCormicks..."

Oh...

Butters looked up to the clear blue skies with a frown, huffing out a breath. "Looks like we have some time," He mused, thoughtfully. "That area should be cleared of the current gangs," He continued, before giving a nervous looking Noah a soft smile. "Come on," Butters urged and slowly began to make the trek to the McCormick residence.

Hopefully, nothing bad will happen.

Hopefully.

.-.-.-.  
**Meanwhile**

Bright yellow eyes glowed softly as the owner listened to something that only they could hear. Yesss...their mind hissed with glee. The little one was finally awakening after all of these years, and the faint energy was already intoxicating. A cruel smile graced their lips as a thought came to them. Oh, they had a way of seeing just what the little one was capable of.

**Cok'j joo nxuk oei sud te...**

**...jxucc no, mo cakkco edo?**

And laughed with dark glee.

.-.-.-.

"Butters...?"  
Oops.

_Busted_ , Butters thought with unease, looking up with wide eyes as four boys dressed as elves, approached them. Huh, Sam, Fred, Mark and Trent; darn, he'd really need to learn just who Eric got involved in this game. All four boys were surprised, to say the least, by the sight of Butters; who was carrying a very much unconscious Kenny, and a boy that none of them had seen before.

Sam, a gray-eyed blond, hurried forward; dressed in the designated 'healer' uniform. He was aware of Kenny's connection to both Stan and Kyle; knowing that the two wouldn't be too happy if anything happened to the little blond. Like many others, he was mesmerized by the natural beauty of the blond angel; now understanding why Kenny kept his face covered all of these years.

"Butters," Sam said nervously as he reached out to the smaller blond; checking for a pulse. He was thankful for his dad's medical knowledge, so he had an idea on how to treat anyone who needed it. "What happened?" Sam grimaced when he found that Kenny's pulse was dangerously fast, and the poor guy was wheezing badly; gripped by a cold, clammy sweat. His unease only grew when he realized that Kenny also had a dangerous fever.

Er -

Butters swallowed thickly, and Noah bit his lip; silently cursing his inability to talk when he actually wanted to. "We, uh, not sure," Butters said weakly as the other three exchanged uneasy looks. "They were distracted by something earlier," He continued, looking nervously down at Kaya, frowning when he saw just how ill she looked. "Mrs. Cartman instructed me to take them back home."

Sam stood up with a sigh, his gray eyes never leaving sight of the unconscious blond. "Butters," He said softly. "Kenny has a dangerous fever," Sam warned, catching their attention. "What he really needs is the hospital." Butters paled as the other boys looked highly nervous. 

**No sud xocf oei kxoho...**

The six boys froze, their eyes wide with shock as multiple, guttural voices hissed softly; the dark tone echoing within their minds. "Oh hamburgers," Butters whimpered. "What the hell is going on?" Fred demanded, his voice low but nervous as his brown eyes darted everywhere; his dark locks growing wild as he looked around for the source of the voice. 

To their stunned disbelief, each boy saw a mass of...something, lurking just off to their left. It was a swirling mass of distorted shadows; long, then tendrils were lashing about, twisting in the air as dozens of blood red eyes, and for the barest of moments, needle sharp fangs could be seen from within the mass. The eyes glowed with an insensational hunger.

Oh dear.

**"Nxo vaxxk ij?"** They hissed, this time; speaking out loud. Noah's golden eyes narrowed, turning a shade brighter as he glared at the mass of darkness; as he wasn't liking how it was looking at Kaya. **"Zijk xudt ij kxo** _vessel_ **,"** They growled as one, red eyes bearing into the frightened boys; baring their fangs, and to the disgust of Fred, he looked a bit green, as the mass drooled with hunger.

_"Hell no!"_ Noah snapped, his hands flying as he glared the shadowy mass. Suddenly, those glittering red eyes were now focusing on Noah; focusing with such intensity, that it was a bit unnerving. And, Noah may have been imagining things, but he could have sworn that the mass was _gleeful_.

**"Adkohojkadw,"** They mused as a shadowy tendril curled around Noah; who glared with slitted gold eyes, much to Butters' alarm. **"No tatd'k opfosk ke joo oeih badt xoho,"** They purred as they circled Noah; leaving the kids very, very uneasy. However, Noah was greatly confused. What did it mean by your kind? He was human...

...wasn't he?

**"Jxen ij!"** They roared as one, the shadows churned and twisted with glee. **"Jxen ij nxuk oei'ho muto ev,** _guardian_ **!"** Noah's golden eyes slitted, and he instinctively ducked under the furious, wild slash that had been aimed at his head. The boys were stunned, they had never seen anyone move that fast before.

Wait a minute...!

Butters' eyes widen in shock, as the sudden realization dawned on him. Had...had Noah somehow understood this monstrous thing? How was that even possible?! Butters tensed when Kaya groaned softly, her breathing was slowing down, and he was worried and frightened that she may suffocate before they could get her any help.

**"Cok'j mubo kxaj adkohojkadw,"** The deadly mass purred as they continued to keep Noah on his toes; impressed how the guardian kept dodging each deadly blow. The boy was good, but he shouldn't be relying on instincts like that. **"Jxucc no?"**

What - ?

Suddenly, the mass's red eyes turned a sickly gray, before a string of chanting could be heard, coming from it. Eyes still feral, Noah took a step back, breathing heavily, one hand over his left rib cage; dark blood could be seen dripping from between his fingers. He had apparently a bit too slow when dodging; and had taken a rather nasty hit to the side.

"What's going on?" Trent asked nervously, his green eyes wide. A gentle breeze swept through, and without warning; and only Noah and the unconscious Kaya felt it, their little group was overwhelmed by a massive bloodlust. The air felt stifling, and yet, the temperatures were dropping sharply. The other boys, on the other hand, felt a primal fear rise up; gripping their very souls as they trembled.

**FLASH**

All six boys were left gaping as a bluish-white blur darted from behind; a flash of silver was all that could be seen. To their stunned disbelief, Kaya was standing behind the mass; a gleaming sword, was there, proudly in her small hand. The sword was dripping with what looked like ink..

Confused, Butters' looked towards the mass; surprised to find that it appeared to be hunched over, a bright blue slash could be seen in its left side. The creature seemed surprised by the sudden attack, and for a moment, nothing happened. Then, it started to laugh; cackling loudly as it spoke, but this time, the words came out in perfect English.

**"You're too late, vessel,"** It rasped as a toxic purplish-black liquid began to seep from its wound. **"Things are going to get** _sxuekas_ **,"** It continued, its eyes were slowly gazing over. **"It's only a matter of time before our Master rises,"** Those dimming eyes focused on the horrified boys. **"The vessel will soon accept our Master and Lord..."**

**"No matter the cost..."**

Dying with those ominous words, it collapsed into a pool of darkness, slowly fading into nothingness. And all that remained of this encounter, was the decidedly colder temperatures...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so people don't ask, here's a copy of the Dino Translations from the Starfox universe. Remember that names of people, places and ranks remains in English*
> 
> A - U  
> B - R  
> C - S  
> D - T  
> E - O  
> F - V  
> G - W  
> H - X  
> I - A  
> J - Z  
> K - B  
> L - C  
> M - M  
> N - D  
> O - E  
> P - F  
> Q - G  
> R - H  
> S - J  
> T - K  
> U - I  
> V - L  
> W - N  
> X - P  
> Y - O  
> Z - Q


	6. Let's Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More revelations and questions; of course...
> 
> Oh, and someone seems to be developing a crush on Kaya/Kenny. This can't be good.

**"No matter the cost..."**

With those dying words, the shadowy mass collapsed, dissolving into a pool of darkness; before slowly fading from view. The boys were left in utter shock, gaping at the sight; as if unable to believe what they had just seen. 

First, Kaya collapses at Cartman's house; slipping into a feverish sleep, then this...thing comes out of nowhere. After some ominous words and a frightening chant, Kaya wakes up without warning, and _actually_ slices the mass in half with a freaking _sword_ of all things! And what did it mean by calling Kaya _vessel_?

Sam, Trent, Fred and Mark were trembling; Mark having fallen on his backside, staring in shock horror. Unlike the others, these four were definitely not used to the strangeness that was, in reality, South Park. And so, with the knowledge of something monstrous being real, was mind boggling, to say the least. 

"What in the world," Mark began, his voice loud and shrill; blue eyes wide. " _Was_ that thing?!" Butters hesitated, looking from the silent girl to the four boys, and back again with a slight frown. Noah, on the other hand, as he calmed down; his mind raced over the possibilities. There was no way that this...thing was of that species.

It was impossible!  
...wasn't it? 

_"Y tasuh,"_ Kaya murmured, her voice carried over; shocking everyone. For Noah and Butters, she was speaking in a language similar to the beast (but softer and more airy), and the four that they were hearing a _girl's_ voice; not male. _"Pid hud uha E's vysemeyn fedr,"_ Her voice was like ice, and there was an underline of unease. 

Noah blinked, before the words were translating in his mind; and he was cursing softly. How the hell was he to get this information to Butters? It wasn't like the guy could understand sign language like Kaya! Damn...

Getting an idea, Noah made sure that he was within distance of Butters, before slowly spelling out a certain word; catching Butters attention. The blond was surprised when Noah started making gestures with his hands, shaping them in single letters. "D-E-M-O-N..." He read, before his eyes widen in shock. "D-Demon?" He squeaked. "Oh hamburgers!"

Suddenly, Kaya staggered, falling to one knee as her sword suddenly flickered out of existence; dissipating into icy blue dust, and reached a dainty hand to her temples with a low groan. Startled, and a bit alarmed, Noah had darted and was able to stop her from collapsing once more. "W-What...what happened...?" She mumbled, practically slurring her words causing everyone to gape at her in disbelief. "Y-you mean that y-you don't remember?" Butters demanded frantically, his voice loud, yet shrill from fear.

**_If I did, would I be asking?_**

Butters winced as Kaya gave him a flat, pointed look and he looked away with embarrassment. Seeing that the others were distracted, Noah quickly checked Kaya's temperature, before raising a dark eyebrow in surprise. Somehow, during the commotion, her fever had broken. If anything, her skin now felt cold as ice; if that was even possible... 

Head throbbing, and vision still a bit blurry, Kaya reached up to her aching temples; wincing as the tender flesh ached from an unknown pain. Seeing that she looked fine, if not suffering from a migraine, Sam sighed as he looked to his friends. "We need to let Stan and Kyle know about this," He murmured as Butters nodded in agreement.

Wait -  
...what? 

"Sure you guys are gonna be okay?" Fred questioned, looking the trio over with weariness. Before Butters could answer, he was startled when his phone buzzed angrily. Nervous, he took it out, flipping it open before grimacing at the message that Scott had just sent. Sighing, he pocketed the phone, before looking up with annoyance.

"We need to get back to the so-called 'mission',” He grumbled. "Cartman's starting to pitch a fit." He honestly felt bad for Scott as Cartman had a really nasty temper, and the fit he would have over not getting his way; that was a sight that Butters wouldn't wish on anyone. It was literally that bad.

Sam had walked over, and was inspecting Kaya carefully, still believing that Kaya was male. He noted that, while a bit pale, Kenny looked alright; if not a little tired. Then, he saw the slight glaze of pain in his icy blue eyes, before realization dawned on him. "Headache?" He tried as she let out a low whine.

"You have no idea," She mumbled, before wincing as a bolt of hot pain shot through her head once more. "Well," Sam mused. "I don't have any aspirin, just some -" Sam cut himself off as he reached into his robes and was startled by what he found. Well, more like what he _didn't_ find. Instead of a bottle of water, Sam found himself pulling out a small vial of a brightly green liquid. Everyone was staring at the vial with surprisement. To Sam's curiosity, the little vial simply read _potion_ in simple black lettering.

"Where did _that_ come from?" Trent asked, raising an eyebrow. "I-I have no idea..." Sam murmured. As if realizing something, Noah took the vial and, after corking it; the contents smelt faintly of green apples, handed it over to a rather curious Kaya. She looked up with an inquiring gaze, watching as Noah signed her the symbol for 'safe'; and instinctively, she realized that he was telling her that the vial was safe to consume.

Okay...

Surprisingly enough, it tasted sweet going down, and Kaya breathed a sigh of relief as the heat of her migraine slowly faded. While she was happy that the pain was gone, it was rather curious that Sam would have a literal potion in his robes. Not to mention, how in the realms did Noah even know about the vial, much realize that it was safe for consumption? 

Butters, while weary and confused by the recent events, spoke up; confirming what the others were thinking. "M-Maybe we should keep an eye out for anything strange?" He suggested. "I honestly don't like the idea of something like a...d-demon messing with us," Butters frowned, and something dark flashed in his eyes. Who knows what that demon was trying, and Butters was getting a _real_ bad feeling now...

**(...)**

While the four left to report the most recent events to Stan and Kyle, Kaya, Noah and Butters were left with a quandry. Technically, they were still in the game, and neither Kaya nor Butters were in the mood to deal with Eric Cartman's temper. So, they had no choice but to move on. 

"Alright," Butters murmured when the four left. "We need to get Tweek, Token and Craig." Noah tilted his head, curious as to the names; the first two, at least, had some unusual sounding names. Kaya hummed, looking around with a calm gaze before sighing. "Tweek should be at the coffee shop," She muttered. "And I'm pretty sure that Token's at home." Butters nodded before realizing something.

"What about Craig?"

Kaya snorted, her blue eyes glittering as she smirked. "Detention, where else?" Butters’ left eye twitched before he scowled; a surprising sign. "Don't tell me," He growled, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "He flipped off the principal... _again_." Kaya simply smiled and looked away as Butters huffed. 

"Figures."

**(...)**

Huh.  
There really was a coffee shop here.

And not Starbucks, either.

Blinking owlishly, Noah turned to Kaya with a tilt of his head. _"Tweak Coffee?"_ He signed as Kaya snickered. "Yep," She said with an amused grin. "But trust me on this one," The blond raised an eyebrow as she gave Noah a rather pointed look. "You do not want to know what goes into that stuff."

Butters snorted at that, knowing just how right Kaya was. To be honest, no one was really sure what went _into_ Tweak's Coffee. And something told Butters that it was most likely something that no one wanted to know about. 

...huh? 

Butters was nervous when both Kaya and Noah automatically turned towards the church; their eyes a shade or two paler as they frowned as one. "Butters," Kaya said slowly, her eyes never leaving sight of the church; which could barely be made out. "Do you think that you could go in and find out what Tweek's up to?" Butters hesitated, looking between the two silent teens, to the coffee shop, and back again. If something was approaching, he wasn't sure if he could handle it.

Whatever it was...

"O-okay," Butters swallowed thickly as he headed for the door. He stopped, before looking back to the two with worry. "J-just be careful, alright?" He said weakly, and headed inside. It was probably a good thing that he went inside, when he did. Unfortunately, the Tweak Coffee shop was just down the street from the bloody theater; as voices could be heard coming from within.

Great.  
A show was about to be let out. 

Eyes as cold as ice, Kaya frowned deeply; her nose twitching as a faint, almost sour, smell reached her. Noah cringed deeply, covering his nose as the same odor reached him. Only they could see the wisps of pure darkness rising over the wind; Kaya seemed to perk up and she sighed as she realized she could hear some of the other kids that were a part of Kyle's team.

Even worse. 

As if realizing something, Kaya looked down at her flimsy dress before looking up with annoyance. She looked over at Noah, whose eyes were slowly but surely, turning to slits; before looking back towards the church. "Do you mind...?" Noah blinked owlishly, looking at her with confusion.

_Mind what?_ Noah wondered as Kaya suddenly smiled. "You'll see," She promised with a sweet laugh. Before Noah could sign a word, he was stunned by what happened next. For the barest of moments, a strange symbol flickered underneath, before it was gone once more.

Almost immediately, she was surrounded by a dark red, almost black, smoke. The eerie wisps was slowly wrapping around her in a seemingly gentle manner. The temperatures were beginning to drop as a cold fog snaked along the ground. And as the smoke began to evaporate, Noah was left staring at something totally different. Or, should that be some _one_?

Instead of the beautiful girl, Noah was staring at a rather cute looking boy. The boy was the same height as Kaya, but with a frame built for a swimmer. He had the same silvery blond locks, only his hair reached his shoulders in a curtain of curls, and the same blue eyes; although the silver flecks were fainter.

And his outfit...  
...oh my.

Noah's face heated up, and he was mortified to find a warm liquid dripping from his nose. His embarrassment soared when he realized that the liquid was blood; was he actually turned on by this?! How embarrassing! 

They were dressed in a semi-tight blood red turtleneck as well as a pair of matching pants; this did nothing to hide their toned muscles and slender frame. Black belts were wrapped around their upper legs, complete with a single black belt looping around their waist; and a pair of near thigh high, black boots. All of this was topped off with a black trimmed, blood red trench coat; a coat decorated with old fashioned silver buttons, including a pair of soft dark leather gloves, a black choker with a blood ruby and a blood red Tricorne-style hat. 

Face a bright red, Noah was thankful for a clean tissue, and quickly wiped the blood away; ignoring the amused chuckle from the now blond male. _"I-Is this what you really look like?"_ Noah's words were a bit shaky as he signed, not to mention he was doing his best to not look towards the adorable blond, who raised an eyebrow at his antics.

"Yes," The blond said with a soft smile, as he gave a sweeping bow. "And please, do call me Kenny." His icy blue eyes sparkled mischievously as Noah looked away with a huff. The dark haired teen felt his lips tug as he heard Kenny's soft laughter, and he was willing to admit that he liked the sound of the blond laughing.

Damn.

**Hehehehe...**

...uh-oh...

Both boys snapped to attention, and just in time, too. A swirling mass of pure darkness could be seen, moving with rapid speed, racing along the wind. Noah gritted his teeth as his pupils thinned into slits, and he braced himself for the soon to be deadly encounter. As for Kenny, a poisonous yellow was bleeding into his blue eyes, frowning deeply as he looked on with an eerie apathy.

"Be ready," Kenny said softly, his voice strangely calm.

"We're in for a fight."


	7. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to deal with a pest.

"We're in for a fight."

Kenny's eyes narrowed dangerously, before placing a hand over the blood ruby of his choker; a symbol flickering ominously. To Noah's great curiosity and amazement, what happened was something that could only be described as _magical_. But, magic doesn't exist!

...right?

The blood ruby glowed softly, pulsing with life as a blood red liquid swirled lazily before the silent blond. Slowly, but surely, the liquid began to take shape as it solidified into a genuine crystal. A shiny black dragon formed around the crystal; the dragon's head coming to a rest around the crystal. There was a soft hiss as a long, red tinged black blade shot down from the crystal; all in all, it was a gorgeous (not to mention creepy) looking rapier.

_Wow._

As the mass slowly took shape, Kenny looked down at his new sword, a slight smirk gracing his lips. "This'll do," He said slyly, sounding quite pleased, before snapping to attention as a furious howl roared overhead.

Crud.

**(...)**

"Butters?"

The blond, who had been watching from the safety of the coffee shop; looked up at hearing his nickname. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see that it had been Mr. Tweak; the man placing a cup that he had been drying, down on the counter. Mr. Tweak had heard the door ring, announcing a customer; looking up as a rather nervous little blond darted in, looking back to the streets with a hint of fear. 

"Is everything okay?" The man asked gently, silently cursing himself for bringing the attention of several patrons suddenly looked up; as if interested. Butters bit his lip, his honey brown eyes looking back to the streets; still in disbelief at what he had just seen. First, Kaya was surrounded by a dark red mist of smoke; said smoke cleared, revealing Kenny in a shimmering blood red outfit. Then, _then_ Kenny somehow summoned a creepy looking sword!

As if by a silent command, a rather tired looking Tweek came out from the background. "Dad," He said with a yawn. "I finally finished stacking the crates." Tweek snapped out from his drowsy state, startled to see Butters (in his 'paladin' uniform), standing by the door. "Butters?" His left eye twitching, Tweek hurried up to him; looking highly concerned. "What is it?" Tweek was checking him over for any injury or perhaps, a reason why his fellow blond was there. "What's wrong?" Butters grimaced, his eyes going from the street back to Tweek, and back to the streets once more. "I, uh, wouldn't go outside if I were you," He mumbled as Tweek tilted his head curiously.

"What are you - ?"

**CRASH**

Tweek took a look outside, before his eyes widen in disbelief. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He screeched, staggering back in stunned horror, pointing to what was happening outside. Several people followed his gaze, before they too, turned white.

Oh hell.

.-.-.-.

At long last, the shadowy mass had fully taken shape. To its silent watchers; the mass formed a rather large and bulky looking humanoid wolf. It stood nearly seven feet in height with powerful looking legs and deadly claws; glowing red eyes glared at the two boys.

**"Dfu mucd meddma bibc,"** The wolf grunted, flexing its claws. Its deep, guttural voice gave way that it was indeed male; but there was a hiss of white noise echoing within it's words. He looked them over, before snorting softly. And oddly enough, Noah felt a silver of anger. **"Drec fuh'd pa silr uv y vekrd."**

Kenny's eyes narrowed, the poisonous yellow had nearly taken over his blue irises; and his pupils were slowly turning to slits. _"Tuh'd ihtanacdesyda ic,"_ He said coldly. The wolf's blood red eyes glittered as it - he? - pulled its muzzle back, revealing rows of needle sharp teeth that drooled with a slick and vicious purple liquid. **"Bmayca framb,"** The wolf growled as Noah shuddered; shaking his head as his vision flickered ominously. **"Oui'na hud ajah yh ybbadewan,"** It sneered, its muscles tensing slightly.

Kenny frowned, his now bright yellow eyes cold as ice. Sighing, he ran his left hand along his rapier, not even flinching as it sliced through his glove. _"Oui'na kuehk du naknad drec,"_ Kenny said simply as a dark red liquid suddenly ran along the blade; pulsing softly. 

What the - ?

What was Kenny up to...? 

Noah blinked, before cursing softly when Kenny suddenly vanished...as did the freaking shadow wolf. His eyes darted around frantically, but his vision was far too weak to be able to handle such speeds. Though, Noah could hear what sounded like metal striking some... _thing_. 

Damn.

**"Hud pyt get, hud pyt yd ymm..."** The wolf growled, sounding like it was enjoying itself. Come to think of it, how was Noah still able to hear the two talk in that eerie language? **"Pid drah, fruajan cyet dryd oui fana eh luhdnum?"**

Wait - what?

**CRASH**

Noah grimaced, visibly cringing at the sickening sound. It was the sound of something fragile colliding with the unforgiving ground. Smoke, dust and debris billowed everywhere; enveloping the street in a thick cloud of dark gray. He coughed heavily, practically choking on the gritty smoke; waving away what was around him. 

Wait -

_Where's that damn wolf?!_ Noah thought, feeling his heart stop as a chill went down his spine. His ears twitched, straining his senses as he looked around for the blasted shadow wolf; but alas, he saw nor heard, a thing. With the wolf nowhere to be seen, this left them highly vulnerable to a potential attack. Not to mention, whatever condition that Kenny was in; and hopefully, the guy was still alive.

"KENNY!" 

The dark haired teen snapped to attention, his golden eyes wide when he saw Butters leaving the safety of the coffee shop; the blond looked positively terrified. Noah saw that another blond haired boy tried to follow, only for an older man with similar features but curly brown hair; pulled him back with a shake of the head. The moment the crash happened, Butters ran outside; away from the safety of the coffee shop. His heart was pounding as he coughed on the gritty dust, waving the cloud away as he looked around frantically for his friend. "Kenny!" He called, looking around nervously for his fellow blond. "Kenny, where are you?" Oh hamburgers, Stan and Kyle were going to be furious.

A low, pained groan.

...eh?

The smoke slowly cleared, and Butters was left gaping at a rather nasty looking crater; probably a good teen feet deep. _"Tyshed!"_ A low, female voice groaned. _"Dryad pmuuto famm rind!"_ Then, a delicate gloved hand reached out from the crater; and Butters hastily grabbed it, lifting Kaya out of the crater. "K-Kaya?" Butters stammered, seeing the girl was back in her costume. Kaya shook her head, feeling a bit dizzy, if not sore from the collision. How in the realms had that not cause more damage? Unless...oh ramm no! Her blue eyes flashed an angry yellow as her lips curled into a dangerous snarl; a low growl escaping as Butters flinched.

_"E ryja y bnaddo kuut etay uh fryd dryd tasuh tet,"_ Kaya growled, before frowning deeply as she realized that she was still speaking in that alien tongue. Noah, who finally made his way over, looked at her with a raised eyebrow. _"What?"_ Noah signed back, tilting his head curiously as the girl drew in a sharp breath, breathing deeply as she struggled to calm down. "Butters," Kaya's voice was sharp, but thankfully, English. "Please tell me that you know all of the rules for Cartman's little game." Butters tilted his head, curious about such an odd little question. "I-I don't know everything about this game," Butters said weakly. "Cartman's keeping a lot of it to himself."

What?

Kaya groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly. _"Cartman,"_ She growled. _"Oui eteud!"_ Butters blinked, before wincing. "Why do I get the feeling that you just insulted Cartman?" He said dryly as Kaya snorted. "What do you think, Butters?" She grumbled sourly. 

"K-Kenny?"

Said blond jerked at hearing two different voices, and all three turned at the same time. Noah saw the other blond from earlier, coming outside. Curiously enough, the blond's hair was rather messy, his left eye twitching madly. His clothes were somewhat unkempt, and he kept wringing his hands nervously as he looked from Kaya to Butters, and back again. Although, he did send Noah a curious look. As for the other voice, Noah turned his head just in time to see a boy with dark skin; run up to them, panting as if he had just ran a marathon. His dark eyes were scanning Kaya and Butters carefully, as if searching for possible injuries. Though, he did make a noise of surprise when he realized that Kaya was a girl. Huh, did no one know about her/him being a shapeshifter?

Guess not.

"W-What happened out here?" Tweek asked nervously, his left eye twitching like mad. "W-What w-was that shadow?" Kaya and Butters exchanged uneasy looks, as Token frowned at them. "Mind explaining what the hell that black mass was?" Now, the two visibly flinched; causing Noah to send the two a curious look. "I-It's kinda hard to explain fellas," Butters said weakly, clutching his hammer as his heart pounded like mad. "Start from the beginning then," Token said peevishly, crossing his arms as he glared at them; although, he looked curious by Noah. "Um, ah well..." Butters stammered, giving a nervous laugh as Kaya sighed tiredly.

"Let's just say things are going to get really weird," She muttered. "Weirder than normal, anyway." Token and Tweek were surprised by the blunt admission, before realization dawned on them. "Like South Park weird, or are we talking more Supernatural weird?" Token asked dryly. 

"You have no idea."


	8. First Day of School...Not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up, getting Craig out of detention.
> 
> And what's up with Kaya?

"You have _no_ idea."

Token and Tweek exchanged looks, a bit baffled by Kaya's blunt words. It was, without a doubt, that for the citizens of South Park; that the town was a magnet for the weird and unnatural. It was strange, though. In fact, a few years back, shortly after moving to town, Token opted for a little research of his own.

For the longest time, South Park had been a quiet mountain town; with hardly anything happening here. Save for the rare criminal or two, it really was the perfect place to raise a family. That is, until the blasted nightmare that had been the war with Canada, happened. After that, well, let's just say that was what instigated the whole insanity.

But now...?

Now, Token had no clue as to what would come; and that, that was truly a frightening thought. He breathed softly, keeping calm as his heart raced; pounding madly. This...this was not good, this could even be above what the town was able to handle. 

"You better head for Cartman's," Butters warned, snapping Token out from his disturbing thoughts. Tweek's eye twitched as his shoulders flinched violently. "H-How bad i-is this gonna get...?" Tweek stuttered, a chill going down his spine as Kaya's icy blue eyes turned to him; eerily blank. Token gently placed a hand on Tweek's right shoulder; shaking his head gently as the blond swallowed thickly. "Oh," The twitchy blond mumbled, looking quite pale. "You guys going for Craig?" Token asked, after making sure that Tweek was calmed enough. "Y-Yeah," Butters nodded, biting his lip. 

"Good luck in convincing Mackey to let the guy out," Token warned as Butters gave a weak smile. That was true, the man was as stubborn as they came. Still, it was kind of funny that the man was still their guidance counselor; even now. Still, the three turned to leave; the temperature dropped slightly and both Token and Tweek couldn't help but have the same, ominous thought.

_Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?_

**(...)**

Noah glanced out from the corner of his eye, curious about something. _"So, whose this Ma-key guy, anyway?"_ He signed, before his cheeks pinked as Kaya snickered at his obvious blunder. "It's Mac-key," She told him with a smile as he blinked owlishly. "And Mr. Mackey is the school guidance counselor," Kaya said with a soft smile.

Butters smirked as he sent a sly look at Kaya. "Yeah, Mr. Mackey used to be the counselor for the _elementary_ school," He said lightly as Noah tilted his head. _"If he was the guidance counselor for the elementary school,"_ Noah began, his signing reflected his confusion. _"Then, what is he doing at the high school?"_ Kaya and Butters looked amused. "Honestly?" Kaya mused. "I don't think anyone knows why the man switched schools." Butters shook his head, smiling slightly as Noah pouted. "And trust me on this one," He said with a grin. "Mr. Mackey is someone you definitely won't forget anytime soon."

_"Why do I not like the sounds of that?"_ Noah sulked as Kaya giggled, hiding her smile behind a hand. "Dramatic, aren't ya?" She teased as he pouted, looking away with pink cheeks. Butters, on the other hand, frowned as he caught sight of this from the corner of his eye. Hm, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all?

.-.-.-.

_This is the high school?_ Noah wondered, shielding his eyes as he looked up. Surprisingly enough, the building was quite big for such a small town. It looked more like it was meant to be a community college than a high school; Noah assumed something caused the change of plans. Looking ahead, Kaya spotted a window that was up front; and knew that was one of the windows that was in the cafeteria. She shot Butters a look, who turned his head slightly; catching Noah's attention. Once Noah turned in their direction, he saw the window that the two were looking at; and an idea came to him.

What if...?

Noah slid up to the window, making sure that no one saw him; and peered over the side and found himself staring into a rather large cafeteria. He saw that there were several kids sitting at some of the tables, doing what he assumed was classwork. To his shock, the man who was in charge, had a rather bulbous head and wispy gray hair. The man was sitting at a table, doing some paperwork of his own. The man suddenly looked up, and Noah ducked; wondering if he had been seen. However, when he heard nothing. Noah decided to try again. Peering back over, he watched as the man frowned, looking up sharply.

_____

"Craig," Mackey said sharply with a frown, once he noticed the teen looking down at his watch. "Craig, this is _detention_." His eyes narrowed as the dark haired teen ignored him, still peering at his watch. "You're in here for three hours, so I suggest that you stop looking at your watch, m'kay?"

"Whatever," Craig muttered. He was dressed in a dark gray turtleneck, dark jeans and black boots, a dark brown hooded robe, a brown scarf was tied loosely around his neck, blood red gloves and a belt was strapped across his chest. Mackey scowled. "And don't think that your friends are gonna bust you out this time," He growled. Craig looked up and smirked, and for once; he didn't mind joining in one of Cartman's ploys. Hey, he got the chance to mess with some of the teachers, which was a plus in his book!

"My name is Feldspar," He said simply. "And I'm a level six thief and the humans will soon be here to get me out." Without warning, Mackey slammed a fist on the table; sending some of the nearby kids to jump in shock. "Your name is fucking Craig Tucker," The man snapped back, clearly angry as he _never_ curses. "And you're in detention," He hissed with narrowed eyes; still pissed about something. "I have the hall monitors working overtime, which means that _no one_ is coming here."

That's what _he_ thinks.

_____

Noah took a step back in shock, a bit surprised by the man's; Mr. Mackey (?), appearance. "Saw Mr. Mackey, huh?" Butters sounded sympathetic as the dark haired teen nodded weakly, who felt a bit ill. _"What the hell is wrong with him?"_ He signed, his words almost shakily as Kaya winced. "Honestly?" She said dryly. "No one really knows," She shrugged. 

"One of the many mysteries of South Park."

Noah frowned, looking back to the window with unease. Butters snorted, it was always funny when someone met Mr. Mackey; the reactions were hilarious. Not surprisingly, the front doors opened, and as the three entered; Butters grimaced when he saw a boy with ginger red hair, pale skin and a heavy amount of freckles, turned to face them. The kid frowned, his brown eyes narrowing; and the artificial light reflected off his hallway monitor badge, which stood out against his white sash. "I'm sorry," His voice was calm, yet there was a funny echo to his words. "But school is out, and no one is allowed on the campus until tomorrow morning at seven thirty."

Er -

"We, uh, kind of need to see Craig," Butters said weakly, before looking closely as he recognized Mark. Mark's frown deepened, his brown eyes looking from the three, before sighing heavily. "You know the rules, Butters," He warned. "No one, and I mean _no one_ is allowed on the campus at this time." His eyes casually looked to the right and Noah tensed when he saw a security camera aimed right at them!

Crap.

Kaya scowled, and for a moment, her eyes flashed that wicked yellow, before it was gone once more. "We don't have time for this," She growled as Mark looked to her sharply; his brows furrowed as if trying to recall who she was. His brown eyes widen as he stared at the beautiful girl in shock. "You!" He squeaked, pointing a finger at the blond. "Aren't you - ?" 

Feeling a spark in the air, an alarmed Noah turned sharp eyes on Kaya; the air around her growing colder by the second. His eyes then zeroed in on the dark energy cackling around her left hand. Her pupils were narrowing into thin slits, as her lips curled slightly, before her wrist flicked just a bit. At the same time, a dark purple aura flared to life around the startled redhead. An icy chill went down Mark's spine; which was followed by a mind numbing sensation of his nerves going dead. Without warning, Mark was forcibly lifted into the air; earning a squeak of fear from the now terrified boy. "Hey!" Mark screeched, trying to flail; but his body was locked in place. "Put me down!"

Noah and Butters exchanged stunned looks, before realization dawned on them as they stared at Kaya in horror. "Um, Kaya?" Butters called weakly, as the girl didn't even react. "Can, you um, put Mark down?" As if coming out of a dream, Kaya's eyes widen as she looked down at her left hand, which was still emitting the dark wisps.

**_What was I about to do...?_ **

"Sorry!" Kaya squeaked, abruptly cutting off the source. Unfortunately, the swift movement of her hand and the sudden loss of power, sent poor Mark flying backwards. The terrified redhead hit the floor with a painful crack, his body skidding back as he collided with one of the locked doors. "Kaya..." Butters breathed, as if stunned. "How did...?" Kaya's head turned slightly, and she looked decidedly pale; a faint glaze to her now hollow blue eyes. "I-I don...don't know," She stammered, looking quite frightened. Just then, a haze of some _thing_ passed over her eyes. Kaya grimaced, reaching a hand up to her aching temples as her legs shook without warning.

Noah was startled when he saw her shaking, nearly swaying in spot. He darted forward, catching her before she could hit the floor; feeling her tremble like a little leaf. "I-I'm fine," She mumbled, her vision flickering ominously. Unknown to the trio, Mark weakly reached for his radio; breathing ragged. His lungs felt strangely heavy and he gave a low, wet cough; a clear sign of internal injury. 

That couldn't be good.

He flicked the radio on, speaking weakly. "Officer down, I repeat officer down," He wheezed. "Send backup immediately."

**(...)**

Mackey looked up sharply, and was a bit concerned when he heard the pained, haggard voice of one Mark Johnson. It took him a moment or two, to realize what was happening as Mark's voice continued over the radio. 

_"I repeat, officer down! All hallway monitors to the right hallway!"_

Mackey cursed softly, his eyes meeting the amused ones of Craig Tucker. "Told ya," Craig chirped, looking quite pleased with himself. "You're still not getting out of here," The man warned him as Craig grinned.

"I'll be out of here in ten minutes."

**(...)**

Butters turned his head, catching the last of Mark's words; before the boy slipped into blissful unconsciousness. "Oh hamburgers," He murmured. "Looks like we got trouble, fellas," He warned as Noah looked up. Just then, Noah felt his phone go off and hastily pulled it out; flicking it open and he frowned. 

How did fatboy even get his number?

Kaya peered over his shoulder, before her eyes narrowed at Cartman's message. "Really now, Cartman?" She hissed, looking positively peeved. Curious about this, Butters shyly peered over Noah, silently reading the message sent by Cartman; and his eyes narrowed in distaste. And it was no wonder they were annoyed.

**I forgot to mention that the school has gingers on hall monitor duty. If you get bit, don't bother coming back and infecting the rest of us.**


	9. Freedom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to break out Craig. Or so they think.
> 
> And, whose this talking to Kaya...?

**I forgot to mention that the school has gingers on hall monitor duty. If you get bit, don't bother coming back and infecting the rest of us.**

"Sorry about that, Noah," Butters said with a grim look, as he glared down at Cartman's message. _"What's fat boy's problem, anyway?"_ Noah signed curiously as Kaya blinked, before snorting softly. "Don't take it too personally," She said tiredly. "But Cartman hates everyone and everything." 

Butters snorted.

That was a major understatement.

Shaking his head, the blond did a quick check on Mark, before wincing as the boy scurried back; his eyes frightened as he focused on Kaya with the gaze of a terrified animal. Oh dear, the effects of the curse was really taking a hold of the town, wasn't it?Noah gently helped Kaya to her feet, and the girl calmly brushed the dirt from her dress and turned icy blue eyes towards the only door that had no lock. "Come on," She muttered. "The cafeteria's down that hallway," She gestured to the lone door that was to their right; which was just inches from where Mark had scooted back in fright.

Hm...

Bypassing the shaking boy, Butters had a curious thought as he looked to Kaya with curious brown eyes. "What you did back there," He began slowly, sounding curious. "That had nothing to do with the curse...did it?"

Silence.

Then, Kaya sighed heavily, and as the door slid shut; Mark heard her faint whisper. Almost immediately, a chill went down his spine as she spoke; her voice flat, somewhat empty. And it was a frightening thing to hear from such a pretty girl.

"No."

.-.-.-.

The door slammed shut, and Noah saw that the hallway was lined with numerous lockers, a bulletin board that had some notices and flyers up, a poster here and there that was among the walls of lockers. He saw that there was a door just to the left, right by the bulletin board; which lead to a basement. Wait, what school even has a basement?

_"What's Butters talking about?"_ Noah asked Kaya, who listened with a soft hum. She looked down, as she thought about how to explain her own curse. "Butters," She finally spoke as she looked up with tired eyes. "What exactly do you remember from the party that Karen threw?" Butters stopped, blinking owlishly before realization dawned on him. Noah frowned, looking from blond to blond, and back again. _"Karen?"_ Kaya smiled softly, her blue eyes soft and kind. "My younger sister," She murmured as Noah made a soft noise. 

"To be more specific, what do you remember _after_ Damien showed up?" Kaya corrected, her eyes calm as she looked at Butters carefully. Butters was about to answer when a sharp pain struck his head; his mind practically exploding with agony. So, it was not surprising when Butters fell to his knees with a pained cry; his gloved hands reaching for his aching temples as an onslaught of memories took over.

Memories that Butters had no knowledge of, memories of Kenny. To his absolute horror, most of those memories focused on the innocent soul being brutally _murdered_ before his very eyes. Everything from that horrible war to the tragic Christmas so many years ago; when Kenny had died from that terminal disease. But how was this even possible?!

Kaya was standing before him.  
Alive at that!

"I'm sorry," Kaya said softly, speaking as Butters finally stopped withering about. The poor blond was on his knees, panting as tears streamed from his eyes. "From what Stan and Kyle mentioned, the memory recall can be quite painful." She held out a hand, and after Butters grasped it; she helped him to his feet. She was surprisingly strong, given her more frailer appearance. "D-Did..." Butters swallowed thickly, swiping at his eyes. "Did all of that really happen?" He asked weakly. Kaya was silent, but she nodded slowly. Noah was alarmed when Butters burst into tears, before he was hugging the girl. Despite this, Kaya's eyes were soft, as she whispered soothing words; gently patting the teen's back as he cried.

_What'd I miss?_

**(...)**

Unknown to the three, several red haired boys with similar pale skin and heavy freckles, had heard and seen Butters' breakdown. They were surprised to see the beautiful girl and an unknown boy with him; before realizing that the unknown must be the new student who was to start classes soon. 

But, who was the girl?  
And how did Butters know about her?

Curiouser and curiouser.

.-.-.-.

After awhile, Butters shyly pulled back, rubbing at his now reddening, swollen eyes as he sniffed. "I-I'm sorry," He mumbled, embarrassed by his actions. Thankfully, she waved it off; having understood his plight. Though, Kaya did have to wonder, would anyone else she knew get a memory recall? And if so...

How much would one remember?

"Butters," One called, his voice sharp as the trio turned; said teen wincing at the sight of numerous hall monitors standing behind a row and a pile of chairs that had been stacked one on each other. There was a table that had been propped up; keeping the little wall steady. Jeeze, wasn't six monitors on duty for a simple detention, a bit on the excessive side? "You know the rules as well as we do," The redhead who had called. "No student is allowed on campus unless it's detention or a sports meeting." Butters and Kaya winced. "So, unless you want to join in the next round of detention, I suggest that you three leave."

_"Now."_

Kaya frowned, a little noise escaping her as her blue eyes scanned the area carefully; before noting one of the loud speakers partially danging from above one of the hall monitors. Hm, how curious that it was broken. She slid one hand into a hidden pocket, a bit amused when her fingers wrapped around something long and thin. Before anyone could blink and or move, she swiftly withdrew it and threw it right at the speaker.

Surprisingly enough, the object sliced through several wires, causing the speaker to tumble and hit the wall of chairs; effectively knocking them to the floor. At the same time, a locker which was partially opened, out tumbled an ashtray full of used ciggs. Unfortunately, there were a couple that still burned, lighting up some papers that had been scattered along the lockers.

Uh-oh...

"That, might be a problem," Butters said with a wince, once he saw the fire. "Wait, whose locker was that anyway?" Kaya squinted, before groaning as she saw the number of 632. "That's Pete's locker," She grumbled. Butters tilted his head, not knowing of anyone named Pete, unless...those weren't rumors after all. "So," Butters said slowly. "Those rumors about you hanging out with the goth kids," Kaya raised an eyebrow, looking amused as Butters flushed. "Those weren't rumors...were they?" She smiled slyly, but shook her head; thus, confirming that the rumors were indeed fact.

"Wait," The monitor who had spoken earlier, looked from Butters to Kaya with wide eyes. He knew of those rumors about Kenny McCormick, but Kenny was a boy and the one with Butters was a freaking _girl_! "Y-You're Kenny McCormick?!" He screeched, pointing a finger at the bemused girl. "Um," Said another redhead. "Is anyone going to do something about that fire?" He was looking at the growing fire with great unease. Noah blinked, a bit surprised when he felt something in his left pocket; something that hadn't been there before. Curious, he reached in and pulled out a small red bag that had been tied off with a simple black chord. His nose twitched, picking up on a faint, acid smell from it.

Oh?

Kaya looked over, her eyes suddenly zeroing in on the little bag; her nose twitching as she, too, picked up on the scent. She inched over, and whispered something into his ear. Noah stared at her, as if surprised before making a gesture as if to say _you sure_ , but she nodded and gestured to the flames.

Okay...

"Sorry boys," Kaya teased as she looked over at the worried monitors. "But we're in a bit of a rush." Butters stared, gaping with wide eyes and his mouth dropped open as Noah tossed the little bag at the flames. Almost immediately, the bag exploded with tremendous force; sending up burning red flames and black smoke billowing everywhere. The force of the explosion, tore through the chairs; sending the monitors flying back and into blissful unconsciousness. "What was in that bag?" Butters demanded, stunned by the amount of destruction that was caused by a single, tiny bag. Kaya snickered, her eyes glittering like jewels as she smirked. "Not bad Noah," She praised as he pinked. "Not bad at all."

Er -

"What about them?" Noah asked, gesturing to the group of unconscious kids as they walked by. Kaya glanced at them briefly before snorting. "Don't worry about them," She muttered. "Anyway, the chairs and table absorbed most of the blast."

Oh.

Butters shook his head, although he was a little concerned about Kenny/Kaya's sudden change in attitude. Kenny had always been a quiet kid, though only Stan, Kyle and Cartman were ever really capable of understanding the guy whenever he had his hood up. But this sudden callousness was a bit concerning...

Sure enough, when Noah peered around the corner, besides more lockers; he saw a pair of double doors that had a padlock on it. He looked back at Kaya, before signing the words; "Is that the cafeteria?" She nodded. "One of them, and it's usually the one that's used for detentions," She commented dryly.

_"You're not getting through this door, m'kay,"_ Mackey called through the door, as if realizing that they were right outside. _"Because I have the key hidden and you'll never find it in my office...dammit!"_ Butters and Kaya exchanged surprised looks; amazed by the fact that the man _actually_ cursed, even if it was rather tame. "Looks like the curse got here too," Butters murmured, knowing that Mackey would never willingly give up information like that. "Tell me about it," Kaya muttered, a bit weirded out by the gentle counselor cursing. _"What do you mean by that?"_ Noah signed curiously as Butters and Kaya exchanged looks.

"Don't ask."

**(...)**

Peering around the corner, Kaya saw that Mackey's office was indeed locked. But there was also another hall monitor pacing about with great agitation. She immediately turned her head back as she thought carefully. Kaya recalled that the boy was standing under a loosen fluorescent light; inwardly gleeful. Although, the school staff should really do something about all of the loosen gear; that couldn't be good for their fellow students.

Hm...  
...what if...?

Curious, Kaya reached into her pocket and once again, her hand wrapped around something long and thin; and withdrew it. The object in question was a needle of some sort, deadly sharp, too. Her eyes lit up with glee, feeling a dark thrill coursing through her as she peered around the corner once more.

There!

With the boy's back to them, she swiftly threw it and...bulls eye! There was a sharp hiss as several wires were sliced through, and the boy looked up in shock. But not before said light came slamming down on his back; effectively knocking the poor guy out. Butters frowned as he gave her a stern look. "I'm worried about you," He murmured. "You're not normally like this, Kaya." Kaya was silent, that dark glee still curling around her thoughts. Soft, dark laughter whispered in her mind; which sent a chill down her spine.

**Oui'na tuehk cu famm so tayn lremt.**

Kaya managed to keep her expression strictly neutral, but inside, she was a quivering mess. The voice was rich and velvety smooth, the dark words caressing her cloudy thoughts. Heat coursed through her, and she was embarrassed to feel an ache settling deep in her soul. The voice was soft, full of a dark warmth; the underline of possessiveness soothed her rattled nerves.

_**I...I know that voice...don't I?** _

A sudden hand clamped down on her shoulder, and she looked up sharply; only to see the concerned golden eyes of Noah. _"Is everything okay?"_ He signed. _"You seem kind of out of it right now."_ She shook her head, her blue eyes dimming slightly. _"E's veha,"_ She muttered, unconsciously slipping into that strange language.

Hm...

.-.-.-.

Walking down the hallway, Noah was keeping an eye on Kaya as Butters kept an eye out for any hallway monitors. For now, everything was good. And unfortunately, for them, that is; it looked like they were about to head straight into trouble. Again. Seriously, how many hall monitors were there? And why on earth were they all ginger-red haired? At the end of the hallway, was a door marked _computer lab_ and just to the right was a locked door marked _faculty_. Hm, was it just Noah or was he hearing voices from behind the locked door? And it sounded like there were several kids inside...

However, as Noah looked to the left, he raised an eyebrow at the sight of a metal gate going from locker to locker; blocking their path. Butters followed his gaze with a frown, before a realization dawned on him as he turned to Kaya with curiosity. "Kaya," He said slowly. "Wasn't it written down that you, uh, could charm any male?" Kaya blinked, before her cheeks redden as she silently cursed Cartman for his actions. This was going to be so embarrassing, and hoped that neither Stan nor Kyle found out about this.

A low hum.

...huh?

She was surprised when she felt a sudden heat coming from her right pocket, and looked down curiously; seeing a faint pink glow. Curious, Kaya reached down and pulled out a creamy color pouch, which immediately enlarged itself. There was even a small note attached, and Kaya was startled as she recognized Damien's handwriting.

**Kenny,**

**Dad and the big guy both felt a surge of energy above, and somehow, we know that you got dragged into this. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Cartman who started the whole thing. Anyway, I managed to scrounge this up for you. I hope it helps out.**

**Now that the game is real.**

**~Damien**

What was...?

She peeked inside, and blinked owlishly before a sly grin crossed her lips. This, this could definitely work out for them. Butters tensed when he saw that impossibly wide grin, a smile that did not belong to a normal person. Then again, Kenny wasn't exactly normal...was he?

"Oh, James...~" Kaya called.

A hall monitor, who was just behind the gate, turned around and flushed when he saw the trio watching him. The beautiful girl slowly approached the gate, her blue eyes sparkling as she smiled sweetly. "I got something for you~" She giggled as he tilted his head curiously. She was standing at the gate now, just inches away from the curious redhead.

"But, I need you to come a little closer."

Noah and Butters gaped, a bit surprised that the redhead slowly approached the gate, a yard stick being gripped tightly as he got a bit closer. Suddenly, Kaya reached into her bag, took a handful of something and smiled gently at this James. "That's a good boy," She cooed, before opening her palm and blew its contents right into James' face.

James sneezed as a dark, sparkling pink cloud of dust was blown directly into his face. His nose twitched, picking up on the faint scent of strawberries flooding his senses. He shook his head, feeling a bit dizzy as his skin flushed; a pleasant heat washing over him. James' dark eyes fluttered as he struggled to focus; the edges of his vision dulling tremendously. As his cloudy eyes met the amusing blue orbs of the girl, something in his mind shifted. This was no ordinary girl, this was his princess; a goddess having been sent down to guide them. There was a visible pink glaze that formed over his eyes, as a slight smile crossed his lips.

"Now," His goddess said softly, her voice like honey as it caressed his cloudy mind. "would you be a dear and please open the gates for me and my friends, hm?" James nodded drowsily, his cloudy pink eyes blank as he shuffled over; and slowly undid the lock. Butters gaped as James pushed the folded gate back, which slid shut and granted the trio further access. "I-I don't believe it!" Butters stammered as they passed, James stood there sleepily; his eyes blank as if waiting for further instructions. Kaya smiled slightly, looking the entranced teen over before nodding slightly as she delivered a swift blow to the back of his neck. James groaned as he collapsed, much like a puppet having its strings cut; slipping into blissful unconsciousness. Kaya looked at her new pouch with amusement. "I really need to find out where Damien got this stuff," She mused, her heart pounding as she grinned. Unknowingly, another group of monitors had seen this; and weren't too keen on a confrontation...

**(...)**

Dark, poisonous yellow eyes snapped to attention as the owner growled with pleasure. Over the tentative bond, they felt the glee of their child and were pleased as the dark wisps curled around the tainted soul. Yes, their child was coming along quite nicely. The child only needed a nudge in the right direction, where they would become the perfect child; the only one who could hold their essence. They smirked, eyes glowing with hunger. Perhaps their child deserved a proper reward...?

**So tayn lremt.**

**Oui femm pa seha cuuh.**   
**Yht drah, fa'mm palusa uha.**


End file.
